Babysitting the Wayne's
by nickijae
Summary: Sequel to Nightwing is Den Mother. Do not need to read Nightwing is Den Mother, but I would recommend it! The Wayne's are under threat by a new Supervillain in Gotham. Unwilling to compromise their secret identities, Batman calls in Young Justice to be their bodyguards. Will the team be able to survive all four Wayne brothers and their father? YJ Season 1, Tim Drake is Robin!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dick Grayson was sitting on the couch, channel surfing. He was so bored. It was freakishly hot outside, so Dick really didn't feel like doing anything but be lazy. Suddenly an image overtook the screen. He did not recognize the figure, but guessing by the maniacal laughter, it was some new supervillain.

"BRRUUUUCCCCEEEE! Get in here now!" He yelled out for his adopted father. He had a gut feeling, and after all his years of being a crime fighter, they were very rarely wrong. His brothers called it his 'Freaky Superpower That We Listen To Because We Want To Live' or FSTLTBWWTL for short. Dick personally thought that saying 'his bat senses are tingling' would be a better description because it played off of the Spiderman comics.

Bruce came crashing into the room, lacking his usual grace. "I thought you were being murdered or something!"

Wordlessly Dick pointed to the screen where the new villain was just saying, "I have been wronged by Bruce Wayne and his children. You see, I was underprivileged, but did they give me money? No! So this is my revenge! Within the next week I will kidnap his children and he will watch on television their executions!" With that the villain broke out into spine-chilling laughter. "Bruce Wayne, when your children are gone, remember to blame the Dark Phantom!" The video ended and a the scene of a woman running down the beach in a bikini appeared.

Bruce gave him a look and Dick shrugged non-comittedly before saying, "What? I was bored. Wanna watch with me?"

Bruce sighed and said, "Pause it, I need to call Superman down in the Batcave. Do you think the team can handle protective detail on the four of you?"

Snorting, Dick turned so that he was fully facing his father. "I don't think that the Justice League could handle the four of us together. Are we not telling them who we are?"

Bruce smirked and said, "Now where's the fun in that. Make some popcorn, I'll be back in ten minutes." With that he went down to the Batcave, put on the cowl and called Superman, who promptly freaked out when he learned that Batman and all of his sons were actually in Tokyo chasing down a villain who could cause spiritual disasters. Batman explained that he would brief the remaining five members of the team and have them guard Bruce Wayne and his sons.

Proceeding like nothing was wrong, Bruce told all his children that they were under house arrest because of some unknown threat to Bruce Wayne's sons and that Young Justice would be acting as all of their bodyguards. Tim actually looked sick at the idea and murmured, "You guys just keep finding new ways to try and kill me." Rolling his eyes at his dramatic sons, Bruce walked back into the Den with Dick. Dick held the popcorn in his lap and cuddled into his father's side. They rarely got moments just between the two of them and Dick always took full advantage when they did. Together they watched the movie, laughing,forgetting the threats against them and world that always threw its best against them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Just who is this Supervillain? Just wait to find out! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

The team huddled in the briefing room. Something big was going on. Superman was nervously talking to Black Canary and every once in awhile checking the clock. Batman was nowhere in sight, which was odd, because Batman was supposed to be the one assigning the missions. On top of that, Robin was nowhere in sight, and had not visited the cave in a few days. Nightwing, who was known to drop in for training or just to hang out, had not been seen in days either.

Superboy glanced at his mentor. Ever since Nightwing had called in Ma and Pa, Superman had been fulfilling his mentoring duties. On top of that, the Man of Steel had started to try to get to know him, which baffled Conner because never before did he have someone who took an interest in his schoolwork. He decided that he owed Nightwing a huge favor (Nightwing seemed to like collecting those), especially when Superman sent a smile his way.

Superboy thought about Nightwing then. M'gann had said that he was handsome with his thin but athletic figure, his tanned skin and his dark hair. But what Superboy noticed most about him was his confidence. Nightwing was somehow able to move in a way that suggested that he knew exactly what his body was capable of at any given time. The amount of training to get to that point must of been astounding, because he had only ever seen that same confidence in Batman. When he had tried to explain it to Superman he had said, "Those Bats are something else Con. Most heroes become heroes because they were blessed with some sort of power. But the Bat Clan became heroes long before they got the technology that allowed them to stay ahead of the rest. If I had to pick a member of the Justice League that could take down us down if we ever went rogue it would definitely be Batman and his Birdies." Superboy had not really understood at the time, but now seeing the League without Batman standing in their mix he thought that he grasped at least a part of it. Batman was better than the rest of the League because he had no real powers to rely on. The only thing he could rely on was himself and his sons. Because of that, Batman always looked calm, after all, he had dealt with worse with less.

Suddenly the monitor in the room turned on and Batman stood there with his four sons. The background of the image was kinda hazy and dark, but it looked like Tokyo?

Seeing Batman's face on the monitor, Superman breathed out a sigh of relief. Batman could explain the mission to the kids. Batman could explain how a psychopath was targeting a bunch of defenseless kids over money.

Taking in the scene, Batman said, "Team you have a new mission. Unfortunately Robin will have to sit this one out as he is needed in Tokyo with us. The mission is simple. Guard Bruce Wayne and his kids from a new villain named Dark Phantom. He's targeting the kids, so keep your primary focus on them."

Pushing past Batman, Nightwing turned to the team, "Do you guys remember how I said that Bruce Wayne and Batman kind of work together to keep Gotham from destroying itself? Well these kids, they are everything to him, so please protect them well. And remember, even in the brightest stars, there are hints of darkness." With that Nightwing walked away and out of camera view, with Batman following him.

When the team gave a confused look to Robin, he sighed. "Sorry guys, he discovered his new love for poetry. Right now, every other sentence is some sort of metaphor. What I think he means is that Bruce Wayne and his sons are considered a beacon of hope in Gotham. However, all of them have tragic pasts that led Bruce to adopt them. Just be careful of that, and don't push on subjects they don't wanna talk about." With that Robin walked away without saying goodbye.

Seeing that Blackbird had slipped away while they were talking to Robin, Red Hood sighed. "I can't believe I'm acting like the one with manners. Of all people, me!" Turning to the team, he said, "This should be obvious, but those boys like their privacy. So no taking photos without their permission, I really don't care how much the Daily Planet will pay you for the photo. Besides, I wouldn't recommend pissing off Bruce Wayne, as he's the guy that puts the money in to make the Justice League possible." Red Hood turns to someone off screen and nods before turning back. "Sorry kiddies, gotta go. Magical zombies to kill before they make the evening news." With that, Red Hood turns the screen off.

The room is completely silent before Wally bursts out, "Magical zombies, why can't we do that and not babysit the Wayne's?" Pausing for a second, Wally continued, "Wait, when do we start?"

Superman sighed before saying, "Go pack your bags for at least a week, include civvies because there might be visitors and that way you can pretend to be one of the boy's friends. You guys are scheduled to arrive at the Wayne Manor at three o'clock sharp."

Turning to Wally, Artemis mouthed the word "Manor." Then she realized what this job would entail. She would have to guard the creepy stalker freshman, Tim Drake. She hoped that at least one of his older brothers would be good looking so that she could have some eye-candy.

* * *

Nightwing turned to look at Robin. "I like poetry now huh? Robin in a moment you will be throbbin' because I will give you a good clobberin'." Nightwing suddenly looked excited. "Hey I'm pretty good at this! Maybe I should write these down..."

Batman immediately interrupted him. "I don't think so. Let's stick with the puns." Looking around he said, "Let's Zeta to the Batcave. We need to get ready for our guests. We also need to figure out how to access the Batcave if necessary without alerting the team."

As they entered the cave, the brothers were arguing loudly over how to best terrorize the team. Robin sighed and said, "I'm more worried about M'gann and Artemis. I mean M'gann is dating Connor, but both of them are constantly arguing over boys. And there's a reason both Dick and Bruce get all the girls. At school, the girls are always asking whether I can introduce them to you guys. It's so annoying!"

Smirking, Dick turned to Bruce, "We are pretty popular with the ladies."

Jason sighed, "I can't go anywhere with these two. Anywhere we go, girls use me to get closer to them."

Damian was the only one who seemed to remain focused on the real issue. "Father. We need to discuss the real issue here, what are we going to do when that idiot, Superman, calls in for a check in?"

"We could always send Agent A to give status reports. Nobody notices when the butler slips away." Nightwing suggested.

"Good idea Dick, we can always think of more solutions later. Now get changed. Dick, no Batman or Nightwing shirts, the team has seen those."

At Bruce's order, Nightwing saluted before joining his brothers in the changing station. Bruce smiled faintly at his son's antics before joining his four sons in the changing room.

* * *

The brother's lounged around the Den lazily. They were waiting for the Young Justice team to arrive at the manor. It was already three fifteen, which meant that the team was late. Bruce was very unhappy about that fact, and Alfred had to tell him to calm down and take a deep breath. Now Bruce sat in between his sons as Dick flipped through the TV channels looking for something that could spark some form of interest.

When the doorbell rang, Dick immediately took off running to the door, skidding through the corridors of the manor. In his excitement he knocked over a priceless vase from the Ming Dynasty. Tim dove for the vase and managed to save the priceless heirloom before it hit the ground and shattered.

Running past Alfred, Dick threw open the door and greeted the team. As he enthusiastically shook everyone's hands, Bruce, Tim, Jason, and Damian rounded the corner. Seeing Tim's normally pristine clothing rumpled, Artemis burst out, "What happened to you?"

Immediately, Jason, Damian, and Bruce snickered while Dick looked confused. "Ask Dickhead here. In his excitement to meet you guys, he knocked over a priceless heirloom."

Jason kept snickering as he said, "Tiny Tim here dove to save it. The vase managed to come out unscathed, but apparently Timmy's wardrobe didn't."

Dick looked shocked before yelling, "Oh my god! Timmy are you alright!" He immediately started looking Tim over for injuries. Tim's resigned look told the team that this was a standard practice in the Wayne household.

Artemis looked the brothers over. Damian was the youngest, and was staring right back at her with a scowl on his face. He was dressed in nice jeans and and a tight black turtleneck sweater.

She turned to look at Tim. He was trying to push his brother off of him, but she could see that he was faintly blushing. Tim was wearing jeans with a tucked-in red button down shirt with a loosened black tie. Artemis thought this was the most relaxed that she had ever seen him.

Jason definitely interested her. He was older than Tim and had definitely grown into his looks. He was standing with his arms crossed watching the team just as intently as she was observing them. He was wearing old jeans, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. He had the whole 'bad-boy' vibe going on, and she could definitely imagine him smoking.

She turned to Dick. He was done fussing over Tim and was standing with an arm wrapped around Damian shoulder. Surprisingly the boy did not push him away, but instead leaned into him. Dick was wearing jeans and a blue button down shirt, with the top three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. Dick could not be described as anything other than a Greek god, and Artemis hoped that there would be a reason for him to walk around shirtless. Dick cocked his head at her and smirked. She had a feeling that he knew she was checking him out.

When she turned to look at Bruce Wayne, she was shocked. Gotham's billionaire playboy was glaring at her. She could only assume that he had noticed her blatantly checking Dick out and was not happy about it. He was surprisingly also very casually dressed, wearing jeans and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. What surprised her the most, though was when he turned to his sons. He face visibly softened and he leaned down and whispered something in Dick's ear that had Dick bursting out with laughter and Superboy snickering.

Turning back to the team, Bruce Wayne said, "I'm assuming that you guys are the Young Justice team that Robin and Nightwing assured me could protect my sons. If you guys are not too busy checking out my sons, you can come in." Artemis flushed, hating the smile that Bruce sent her way.

Kaldur stepped forward once they were in the foyer. "My name is Aqualad, but you may call me Kaldur."

Gesturing to the rest of the team to step forward, Wally stepped forward and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kid Flash but you guys can call me Wally."

M'gann levitated gently. "My name is Miss Martian but you can call me M'gann sweetheart."

M'gann was facing Damian as she said that and was surprised when Damian looked her once over and scoffed. "You cannot win me over that easily harlot. If you wish to find a bed mate, Grayson sleeps with any female with a pulse, especially redheads."

The room was deadly silent as they took in what Damian had said. Artemis expected Dick to look embarrassed but instead he just burst out laughing. Bruce sighed before saying, "Damian, that's not how you talk to a lady. Especially one that was just trying to be nice." Turning to the team he said, "I apologize in advance for him. His mother did not feel the need to teach him appropriate manners before she decided that he should live with me."

Seeing that the team was still trying to process the information, Artemis stepped forward and said, "Artemis, just Artemis."

Connor, for once, did not get angry on M'gann's behalf and said, "I'm Superboy. You can call me Connor."

The brother's seemed satisfied and started to walk away. Dick pulled them back and said, "You guys probably know who we are but I'm Richard, but you can call me Dick. And this is  
Jason, Tim, Damian, and Bruce." Looking around Dick exclaimed, "And this is the master of the household, Alfred."

The team turned to look at Alfred with a bit of confusion. As far as they knew, Bruce Wayne was in charge of the manor and all of the Wayne fortunes. They had never heard of Alfred before.

Alfred turned to them in his pristine tuxedo. "I'm afraid that Master Dick exaggerates. I am merely the butler."

Dick sent the team a wink, "Don't let him fool you, he is the best chef you will ever meet. And nothing gets by him. You need anything or can't find one of us, just ask him. He always knows."

With that the brother's dispersed and after a few seconds of silence, the brother's heard a loud crash. Sighing, Bruce turned to Alfred and said, "Do you think it is possible to remove the priceless valuables from the main living quarters. You know what Dick's like when he's excited." Hearing another crash, Bruce sighed even deeper. "Scratch that, all the boys get like this when they are excited."

The butler turned to Bruce and said, "I believe that when you came to me with the prospect of adopting Master Jason, I told you that Master Dick has the energy and destructive powers of five boys and you did not listen. Now you have four boys Sir. I will try and remove all valuables but be prepared for the worst."

Bruce turned to the butler and said, "Why Alfred, are you telling me 'I told you so?'"

Alfred's face remained impassive as another loud crash was heard and the team could make out Jason yelling, "Get the devil's spawn Timmy!"

Alfred turned back to Bruce before saying, "It appears that way Sir." With that Alfred walked away, and Bruce ushered the team farther into the manor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews on the first chapter and on the last story. I don't know if the team and the Justice League will figure out who the Wayne's really are, but I defiantly want the Batbros and Bruce to troll the team! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Bruce had a major headache coming on. His sons were acting like five year olds and trying to make his life as miserable as possible. The presence of the Young Justice team did not seem to be helping.

Tim was walking around like a ghost muttering, "We are going to die" over and over again. Dick seemed to be set on making Artemis drool as he told the team he was going to the indoor pool. Bruce knew that Dick was amused by Artemis being attracted to him and would never actually act on it, but he was concerned by how easily Artemis was distracted. Damian was acting like a rabid cat and would only let Dick come near him, and insisted that they go swimming together. Jason, surprisingly, was the only one acting normal. He sat on the couch talking to Connor about motorcycles.

Within an hour of the team's arrival, Alfred had snuck away and into the cave to answer the Justice League's call. Bruce sighed, it was going to be a long week if Superman was calling every few hours. Bruce acted startled when he felt M'gann's hand on his shoulder from where he was levitating behind him. "Will you show me to the kitchen. I wish to make dinner for everyone. Would you like to help me?"

"Alfred will handle dinner, M'gann. Please don't worry about it." Bruce said looking around almost worriedly. Alfred always knew when someone was talking about entering his kitchen.

"Alfred has done so much for us already. I want to thank him for his work." M'gann answered with a pout.

Bruce thought about it for a minute. Tim and Dick had not mentioned any culinary disasters at the cave, so he supposed it would be okay. "Follow me." He said motioning her with his hand.

Bruce allowed M'gann to enter the kitchen before him and then lingered in the doorway. "Well here's the kitchen. I'll just get out of your way."

M'gann instantly grabbed his arm and said, "Stay. We'll make dinner together!"

Bruce shifted around nervously and tried to extract his arm from her grasp without seeming rude. "M'gann, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I've been banned from the kitchen for a good reason." Bruce admitted somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Can you put the rice on the stove?" M'gann asked him. When she received a blank look, she said, "Put rice in the pot with some water." Bruce nodded and confidently poured rice into a pot and added some water.

* * *

A large explosion rocketed through the house. Kaldur was immediately on alert. "Is everyone okay?" When he received affirmatives from all the boys, he said, "Where is M'gann and Mr. Wayne? And where did that explosion come from?"

Wally quickly zipped around the manor and came back. "It came from the kitchen."

When he heard that it came from the kitchen, Dick stood up and started walking there. "Richard it is not safe, please allow us to investigate."

Dick turned to him and said, "Please call me Dick, only high society calls me Richard. And your friend, the martian, she wouldn't happen to like to cook, would she?"

"How did you know that?" Artemis demanded.

"There's a reason Bruce was banned from the kitchen. Come on, they probably need a fire extinguisher." Dick said as he continued to walk to the a fire extinguisher, Dick confidently entered the smoky room.

As the team walked into the kitchen they noticed immediately a weak M'gann and a frantic Bruce. Bruce was trying to hit out the fire using his shirt, but it seemed to only make it worse. The man was covered in soot and as Kaldur took in the scene around him, he noticed that there was what appeared to be rice covering every available surface in the kitchen.

Dick calmly walked up behind his adopted father and gently pushed him out of the way before extinguishing the fire. He then surveyed the room before saying, "Looks like we're getting take-out tonight. I'll call the kitchen remodelers to come in tomorrow morning. At least it isn't as bad as that time that we tried making a cake for Alfred's birthday."

Hearing that, Artemis' mouth fell open. Bruce looked around the room appraisingly. "I don't think it's possible to make it worse than that time."

Dick nodded his head in agreement before asking, "So, what made you decide to enter the kitchen. You know you're banned." The team couldn't help but notice the easy relationship that the two men had. They seemed to be best friends as well as father and son.

"I tried to tell M'gann that but she made me feel so bad for saying no! And I figured that maybe I finally outgrew the 'everything I touch in the kitchen explodes' faze."

That was the moment that Alfred decided to enter the kitchen. He quickly surveyed the kitchen and its inhabitants with a clinical eye. "Master Bruce, what did I tell you about entering the kitchen?"

"Not to enter it unless it's to grab cookies or coffee." Bruce parroted sullenly.

"That is correct, Master Bruce. And what did you do?" Alfred asked sternly.

"Entered the kitchen and tried to cook rice." Bruce answered looking completely ashamed.

"Very well Master Bruce. I'm glad you learned your lesson. Now what should we do for dinner?"

Tim, Jason, and Dick looked at each other before yelling "Pizza!"

The butler looked resigned before saying, "Alright Young Masters. Master Dick, if you wouldn't mind helping me by keeping your father entertained, I think I shall clean up this mess." With that the butler took out his cleaning supplies and started working on the enormous mess.

While Bruce was getting changed, Artemis cornered Dick. Despite his amusement at her earlier flirtations, Dick looked nervous. Artemis did not let that deter her as she demanded, "Why did the butler just scold Bruce Wayne! Shouldn't he be fired for that? And why is your relationship with your dad so weird, shouldn't he be more of a father than a friend?"

Dick lost any friendliness in his expression. "I didn't think that being our bodyguards, you were privy to our family situation." Seeing her shrink back in embarrassment, he continued, "But if you must know, Alfred raised Bruce after his parents death. As for me and Bruce, we've had a special relationship since he took me in at the age of eight. I never thought anything of it, but if you say it's weird, it must be true, right?" With that, he launched himself up in the air, seemed to turn horizontally at the highest point, and then used the wall as a springboard, launching himself away from her. To soften his landing, he fell immediately into a somersault, landing on his feet and walking towards Bruce who was standing in the back of the room.

Dick walked out of the room and Bruce started after him. Pausing at door, he turned and said, "Stay the hell away from my son. I don't think you would like me asking about your family. From what I understand, most heroes don't have happy upbringings." With that, Bruce walked out of the room, leaving her completely speechless.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: I just had to write a scene about Bruce in the kitchen. In my last story, I wrote a scene in which the Batbrothers talk about Bruce's infamous kitchen skills, but I really wanted to go further in depth. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

As soon as Dick walked out of the room, he stalked to his room. He knew that Bruce was following him, and allowed his father to enter his room as his dug through his closet. Tugging out workout clothes, he raised an eyebrow at his father. "You want me to stay, or can I grab my workout clothes too?" Bruce knew that sometimes Dick needed to be surrounded by people he loved when he was reminded about his parent's deaths.

Dick hesitated for a moment. This was all the response that Bruce needed. Turning to face the door, Bruce gave his son some privacy while he changed. Bruce could not help but resent Artemis for turning a good day into a bad one for Dick. As he silently plotted how to get his other three sons to make the girl's life miserable. Or at least prank her. Dick touched his shoulder to signify that he was done changing. Seeing the look on Dick's face, he knew the other boys would have no problem pranking Artemis.

Putting an arm around his son's shoulder, he led the boy to the master bedroom. Dick flopped face first onto his bed and did not move until Bruce rested a loving hand on his shoulder. "Come on Chum, let's go work out. Think you're up to showing me a few moves on the trapeze? That or we can work on the punching bags. Your choice."

Dick looked at his father before saying, "Let's start with the punching bags. Maybe later we can work on turning you into a circus performer." Seeing the faint smile on Dick's face, Bruce made a silly face in return. He was rewarded with a laugh from his son, and Bruce thought that that was the best sound that he had ever heard.

As they walked into the gym, he noticed that Jason was already in there. However as soon as Jason saw the look on Dick's face, he grabbed his water bottle and hand towel and started to leave. Bruce nodded his thanks, and when Jason looked over at Dick and then back to Bruce with a questioning glance, Bruce mouthed _Artemis_. Jason's face turned hard, and he nodded his head in understanding before leaving the gym. He had brothers to find without alerting the Young Justice team.

For the next hour, Bruce held the punching bag in silence as Dick punched and kicked at it. Dick finally gestured that he wanted a water break and although the silence stayed, it was comfortable. After, Dick walked behind the bag and held it for Bruce. Bruce attacked the bag with the same ferocity that Dick had before him.

The motion was soothing. All the anxiety from the last few days washed away and Bruce ended up feeling relaxed and calm an hour later. This time, during the water break, Dick turned to his adopted father. He stared for a while before saying, "Is our relationship weird? Do we not act like father and son?"

Bruce once again felt anger curling in his stomach. Damn Artemis for making his son feel insecure in their relationship. For making him believe that they didn't act like they should. Bruce looked at his hands and answered slowly, not wanting to accidentally say the wrong thing. "I think that we have the best kind of father son relationship that you can have. We trust each other with all our secrets and are each other's best friends. I'm not really an expert on what our relationship is supposed to look like. My dad died before I got to the age where I would have the opportunity to be his best friend. But I think that we have the kind of relationship that all fathers strive to have with their sons, and if they don't, well they don't know what they're missing."

After his speech, Bruce looked up at Dick and saw him smiling a watery smile. "Daaaddd...you always know what to say to make me cry." Wiping his eyes he hugged his father before pulling back to look at him. "Wanna work on flips and stuff on the trampoline? I don't really feel like working the trapeze right now."

"Whatever you want Chum. Why don't you show me that new flip you were working on, the triple tuck with half twist." Bruce said as he walked towards the trampoline.

"Yeah okay." Dick said as he followed Bruce and climbed onto the trampoline. "Hey Bruce?"

"Yeah chum?" Bruce said as he climbed onto the trampoline.

"Thank you. For everything." Dick started to get some jump to gain enough momentum to be able to show Bruce the flip.

"Chum, never thank me for that." Bruce was starting to tear up now too. Trying to make the mood a little lighter, Bruce said, "If you thanked me for that, I'd have to thank you for every single time you've helped me, then we'd be here for years." Hearing Dick start to laugh, Bruce joined in. The storm clouds that had been gathered around the two of them dissipated just like that.

* * *

Jason sent a text to his younger brothers saying, _Emergency concerning Dick! Ditch the guards and meet in Tim's room_. With that Jason swaggered out of the corridor leading to the gym, and up the stairs. Halfway up, he was stopped by M'gann gently inquiring where he was going. He responded by looking her up and down and saying, "Gonna take a shower. Unless you want to join me?" When she recoiled he laughed. "That's what I thought princess. Don't wait for me." With that he continued up the stairs and into Tim's room.

After seeing the text, Tim wanted nothing more than to run up the stairs and into his room. Why was this meeting in his room anyways? But instead, he casually picked up the book he was reading and stretched as he got off the couch. Seeing the curious looks he received he said while rolling his eyes, "Gotta write up a book report. My teachers expect everything to be in on time, even if I'm not at school because of a death threat." He then walked upstairs and into his room where Jason was waiting. Knowing that he wouldn't get any answers until Damian arrived, both brothers sat in tense silence.

Seeing the text message from Todd, Damian knew there was a problem. If Grayson had called this impromptu meeting, he would of thought his brother was being dramatic. However if there was one thing that the brothers agreed on, it was that Grayson's health and happiness mattered to them. As he stomped up the stairs, Artemis stopped him. "I must take a bath, it is my bedtime wench. Release me or face the consequences." When Artemis let go in shock, he resumed his path up the stairs and into Drake's room.

When the three brother's were in Tim's room, Jason started to talk. "Dick and Bruce are in the gym right now." Seeing the blank faces he continued, "I was in there but as soon as I saw Dickiebird's face, I left them alone so that Bruce could perform his magic. Bruce managed to tell me that Artemis made him that way. Tim do you think that you could pull up the security feeds with audio so we can see what happened?" With grim faces the brothers watched as Artemis cornered Dick and demanded answers from him. They grimaced as Artemis questioned the conventionalism of his relationship with Bruce.

The brother's looked at each other before Damian said, "I do not understand why father permitted you two to be a part of our family. However Grayson seems to be fond of you two. According to Grayson, brothers stick together and stand up for one another. Todd, Drake, will you join me in defending Grayson's honor against the vile harlot?"

Jason and Tim exchanged glances before Jason said, "Kid, if you're asking us to prank Artemis with you, I think I can speak for both of us when I say we're in."

Tim nodded his head. "What do you guys want to do?" With that, the three brothers worked together to come up with a plan.

* * *

Sitting around the Den, the team did not know what to do. After seeing three of the boys go upstairs for various reasons, they decided to look for Dick and Bruce. When Superboy told them that he could hear them in the gym, the team slowly wandered in that direction. Before they could make it into the gym, Alfred materialized. "I would not recommend disturbing them right now, Mr. Kaldur."

The butler led them back to the Den and brought them some hot chocolate and cookies. Kaldur turned to look at Alfred and said, "I do not comprehend why we could not enter the gym. We are supposed to guard the family are we not?"

Alfred sat down primly on the edge of the sofa. "I'm afraid that all the masters of this household are damaged in someway. I do not believe it is in my place as their butler to share their stories."

Kaldur answered slowly as if thinking of his words carefully, "I do believe that it is within your rights to share, as it might help us understand and therefore protect them better."

Alfred sighed, before saying, "Master Bruce was witness to his parents' murders at the age of eight. He never fully got over that trauma I'm afraid, and living in this giant house with all the memories and only the trusted family butler probably did not help.

"Master Dick grew up in the circus and also witnessed his parents' murder at the age of eight. However, he had no family that could care for him. Child Services said that all the orphanages were full so they stuck him in a Youth Detention Center. Master Bruce had witnessed the boy's parents' murder and had followed up on him. When he found out where they placed the boy, he immediately took the child in. It took months before the boy believed that if Master Bruce left for work, that he would come back.

"Master Jason was found stealing the tires from Master Bruce's car. The boy had no fear, and when Master Bruce found out he was an orphan on the streets, he adopted him as well.

"Master Tim had parents that lived on the closest property next to the manor. When his parents' died, the police went to lock up their belongings before thieves could raid the place. Imagine their surprise when they found out that the Drake's actually had a ten year old child that nobody knew about. Tim was adopted within the week.

"Master Damian. He is Master Bruce's only biological child, but his mother felt the need to hide his existence from Master Bruce. A year ago, she decided that she no longer wished to raise a child and left him here. I fear the Young Master has some issues due to his mother's abandonment.

"All the Masters have their own ways of dealing with their traumas. Master Dick in particular seems to rely heavily on Master Bruce. They tend to watch a movie together, and when it's really bad, they go to the gym together. That is why I stopped you. Nobody should have their privacy invaded in their darkest moments.

"Is that sufficient enough information for you? I really must order the pizza for dinner if it is to arrive in a timely fashion." When he received no response, he rose and walked into his mangled kitchen.

The team turned to each other in shock. They had known that the family had been brought together in tragedy, but none of them had thought that the story would be that sad, after all, the boys seemed so happy now. Artemis in particular felt horrible. She knew that Bruce and Dick had disappeared in the gym shortly after she had cornered him. The thought that she had inadvertently brought back the pain that the man had suffered through as a child. She desperately wanted to apologize but all she could think about was Bruce Wayne's murderous look as he told her to stay the hell away. So she decided that she would avoid them both tonight and apologize the next day. Hopefully Bruce would not be in the same room at the time.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: I am loving the enthusiasm for my story. This is only my second story and all the positive reviews are making me really happy, which I'm told will be beneficial for my health. I really had fun writing this chapter with all the Dick/Bruce father son fluff. I also really enjoyed writing the scene of the brother's plotting. I don't think Alfred would ever tell their stories without their express permission, but I thought that the need for a little backstory on how each boy ended up with Bruce was important. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

Dick lingered outside Bruce's bedroom door. Dinner had passed in awkward silence and now everyone was heading off to bed. Now he delayed the return to his room as long as possible. As great as his time in the gym with Bruce had been, he knew that he would have nightmares that night. In addition, he knew that he had to go to work with Bruce early the next morning, and he needed to be as well rested as possible for that.

Bruce noticed his son standing in the doorway and knew what the problem was. "Hey Dick, why don't you put on your pajamas and do whatever you need to do, and then come back here and watch a movie with me. I'm not really tired yet, and if we fall asleep, no big deal. We're the ones who need to be out of the house early anyways."

Dick smiled at his father's not to subtle way of inviting him to sleep in his bed. Ever since he first arrived at the manor, Dick had always found comfort in sleeping in Bruce's bed when he had a nightmare. As a teenager, he had always been reluctant to join his father in bed, thinking that it made him look like a kid. However as he got older, he realized that there was no reason to mess with a good system and Bruce always seemed to enjoy his company anyways.

Rejoining his father in bed, Bruce started playing Dumbo. It had been the first movie they had watched together back when the only thing that Bruce knew about child-rearing was that Disney was a staple in most children's lives. Watching the elephant fly, Dick couldn't help but smile and relax as Bruce ran his fingers through his hair. Before he knew it, he was asleep, with Bruce smiling down at him.

Bruce looked down at his sleeping son and smiled. He turned off the movie and adjusted his pillows so that he was lying down instead of sitting up. Turning off his lamp, Bruce Wayne relaxed. He knew that although Dick was currently curled up on the other side of his massive bed, that at some point the boy, no man, would end up curled on top of him. The only way to describe Dick as he slept was an attention starved octopus that loved to cuddle. It had been cute when he was eight, less so when he got older. Bruce had learned to accept the late night cuddles because he wanted his son to always feel comfortable in seeking help from him. Smiling slightly, Bruce made sure his alarm was on before he fell asleep.

* * *

The team sat quietly around the dining room table eating cereal and fruits. It was six a.m. and the team was only awake because Superboy had said that the Wayne family had woken up already. So far none of them had made an appearance.

Superboy had insisted that he heard Dick's voice, so Artemis had gone to his room and knocked. When she received no answer, she opened the door. However, not only was Dick not in there, the bed was made and it looked like nobody had slept in there. She had walked back down the stairs at that point and sat down with the rest of her friends. Joining in on the quiet conversation.

Hearing people going down the stairs, Artemis looked up and her mouth promptly dropped open. Coming down the stairs was Dick Grayson wearing fitted charcoal gray dress pants, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a charcoal gray vest and a bright blue tie that matched the color of his eyes. He was checking his watch for the time as he walked quickly down the stairs, holding a sports jacket over his shoulder.

Bruce came down the stairs next, buttoning his black sports jacket over his white shirt and blue tie. Dick looked over his shoulder at him and said, "We need to be out of here in thirty if we're going to make the meeting in time." Scanning the dining room table he said, "Yes! You didn't manage to destroy my cereal Bruce." He then poured himself and his father a bowl of cereal and a mug full of coffee.

Turning to Alfred, Dick said between bites of cereal, "I called the kitchen remodelers. They'll be here by eight and from the photos I sent them, they think that they can be done in time for you to cook. They said they'd take the usual price as long as you included some cookies for their haste."

Nodding his head sagely, Alfred replied, "Very well Master Dick. I do thank you for remembering me in your haste this morning."

"Alfred do you think it's possible to prepare some travel mugs with coffee, we're going to need all the caffeine we can get. Lex Luthor is demanding another meeting with us at this ungodly hour." Bruce interrupted. They had to leave within the next fifteen minutes if they were to arrive before Luthor. Turning to the team, he said, "Which of you can be in suits within the next fifteen minutes and can be extremely patient while listening to utter bull…."

"Master Bruce! There are children in your presence. And while I believe they hear worse everyday, I will not have you contributing to their delinquency." Alfred commanded from his position making more coffee.

"Crap." Bruce finished. "I think I speak for both myself and Dick when I say Superman's son may not be the best decision considering Superman's and Luthor's rivalry."

"I will attend with M'gann. What should we wear?" Kaldur replied before Connor could respond.

"Alfred, get Kaldur one of the suits that Roy Harper left here. I think they may fit. M'gann, from what I understand you can change your appearance at will. Can you put on suit like the ones Secret Services tend to wear? Two bodyguards sounds reasonable and that way if their is an attack it will definitely surprise them when our guards can do a lot more than fire guns." Bruce said with a contemplative look.

"Like this?" M'gann said. Instantly she looked like a member of the Secret Service, with her signature red hair in a ponytail and sunglasses covering her eyes.

Dick gave her a once over before smirking and giving her a flirt wink, "Magnificent."

Wally turned to Dick and asked, "You know Roy Harper?"

Dick gave him a strange look before saying, "Well yeah. He was the ward of millionaire Oliver Queen. I was the ward turned adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. We ran in the same circles. Besides both of us had the same problems at school."

"Which would be?" Artemis asked. Seeing the dirty look Bruce sent her, she once again felt ashamed.

"Well" Dick said slowly. "Both of us were not born with money, so the other rich kids at school viewed us as charity cases. And the scholarship kids wanted nothing to do with us because we were rich. We were really the only friends that each other had."

Wally felt really awful suddenly. Dick may not have had other friends growing up, but Roy sure did. Roy was friends with him, and as it turned out, Nightwing too. Roy had the whole Superhero Community to combat his loneliness and ostracization, but Dick only had Roy. Looking up at Dick, he quietly asked, "And now? Are you still ostracized?"

Dick gave a megawatt grin before saying, "I have my brothers. And Bruce. And a few real friends. I mean, the older members of society still lament that I'm Gypsy trash and will rob Bruce of everything he owns, but I'm pretty popular with the female members. They all want to give Bruce Wayne his first grandchild." This he said with a smirk to a paling Bruce.

"Please Dick, I really can't lecture you on sex, but I really don't want to be a grandfather yet. Besides, can you imagine what your brothers will do to that poor kid?"

Now it was Dick's turn to pale, "Jason will use it to get girls. Tim will try and conduct science experiments using the poor kid's stem cells, and Damian will be jealous of the attention I'll give it, so he'll probably try to give the kid away."

"That actually sounds about right." Bruce said. At that moment, Kaldur descended the stairs, looking every bit as suave as M'gann. Clapping his hands, Bruce said, "Let's go" before ushering Dick and their body guards out of the door.

* * *

Walking down the stairs. The three brother's exchanged serious nods. They knew that Bruce and Dick had left with some of the bodyguards, so now would be the best time to start their plan.

Walking up to Alfred, the boys handed him a list. Tim spoke because the boys had agreed that although he did not have Dick's persuasive powers, he had the most manners, and Alfred would therefore be more likely to do what was asked of him without lecturing them, and therefore drawing attention. Tim took a deep breath before he said, "Alfred, when you go shopping later, do you think you could pick these items up for us, I made a list for you."

Scanning the list quickly, Alfred raised an eyebrow. Tim gave him a small smile before shifting his eyes to Artemis and back. Alfred immediately understood and raised the second eyebrow. "Does Master Bruce know of this?"

Snorting, Jason said, "Who do you think gave us the idea?"

With the barest hint of a smirk, Alfred said, "Very well Young Masters. I will acquire these items for you when I go shopping later. After Bruce's attempt to make rice yesterday, I'm afraid that I must replace most of the pantry. Master Dick has also requested that I replenish his supply of Lucky Charms." With that Alfred folded up the list and placed it in the pocket of his tuxedo.

Artemis glanced over at the boys and asked with a raised eyebrow, "What was that about?"

Before Tim or Jason could reply, Damian said, "Not that it is any of your business harlot, but I am required to do an experiment for school, and Todd and Drake have volunteered their services. Normally I'd ask father or Grayson, however they are quite busy between work and fixing the damage to Grayson's emotional health that you caused." With that Damian stormed away and Jason glared at her before leaving too.

Tim lingered for a while before softly saying, "He slept in Bruce's room last night. That means the nightmares were really bad. I know you don't know us, but your heroes. You're supposed to help people, not hurt them." With that, Tim followed his both of his brother's example and left the room.

Wally turned to Artemis and asked with sad eyes, "What did you do?"

"What makes you think it was me, and not someone else?" Artemis said defensively.

"You're the only one who interacted with Dick yesterday, so I'll repeat the question. What did you do?" Wally said with a little more force, hoping to get through to the girl.

"I asked a question about his relationship with Bruce. And Bruce's relationship with the butler." Artemis said. "Then Bruce told me to stay away from him and they disappeared in the gym."

"I think this is what Nightwing and Red Robin were trying to warn us about. I think we need to be more careful of what we are saying to these boys, or at least more aware of the ramifications of what we say." Wally said, strangely philosophical.

Connor spoke up for the first time since the conversation started, "I think your right. They all have issues and we should do our best to respect them like you guys respected my issues with Superman. Nightwing was able to my problems with a single phone call, but we can't do that for these boys. Bruce Wayne seems to be fixing them, and we gotta give him the space he needs to do that." With that Connor got up and walked to the Den to watch static.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Lex Luthor...what could he possibly want? Please, please, please review! Take two seconds to make my day!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Dick could only describe this meeting as headache inducing. He was Bruce's 'Deputy-same' which was Bruce's way of saying that his opinions were just as important as his own. Dick preferred to call himself the 'deal closer.' Whenever his brother's asked how he always got companies to give him deals that would get anyone else laughed out of the board room, he would reply, "These are not the droids you are looking for." This usually ended the conversation with pillows thrown at his head.

He didn't know how how he did it. His best guess was that growing up at the circus, he had learned to read body language and how to put people at ease. He knew that he exuded charm and friendliness which is why he was also nick-named the "Charm Department," but right now he was getting annoyed and could feel the muscle in his cheek twitching. Lex Luthor wanted to do a combined project with Wayne Corp to develop new weapons for the military. Bruce was arguing that Wayne Corp did not involve itself in those kinds of projects but Luthor was not having any of it.

Dick sighed loudly before standing up and stuffing his hands in the front pocket of his dress pants. Everyone in the room stared at him, and he made sure that his demeanor oozed calmness, rationality, and charm. "Mr. Luthor, I think I qualified to speak for myself and my father on this matter. You know just as well as the rest of the world, that me and my father were brought together because of violence and tragedy. My father and I have worked hard to try and end the violence in Gotham through community outreach programs, philanthropy, and our support of Police Commissioner Gordon and the Gotham Police Department. Supporting acts of violence by creating new weapons that people will use to destroy themselves is not what Wayne Corp is about, and is not something that we can support, despite how lucrative the results may be."

Luthor gave one more attempt to make them consider the possibility of a deal. "This weapon would be able to end wars immediately, so that there would be less loss."

"Mr. Luthor, I do not believe killing all of the opponents of the United States would cause less loss, but rather more. As other countries saw the destructive possibility of the United States, they would race to make a weapon of equal or greater magnitude." Looking at Bruce and seeing his nod, Dick put his hands on the table and leaned forward. "The answer is final Mr. Luthor. We will not be participating in this project." Lex Luthor swore before storming out of the conference room.

Dick looked up as Bruce started to clap. The rest of the company's executives did the same, and he even heard some whistling. Dick felt a blush creeping up his neck ao to hide it, he performed a deep bow. Lucius Fox walked up shaking his head. "That man did not let Bruce get a single word in, yet when you talked, he stopped and listened to everything you said." Turning to Bruce he said, "Jedi mind tricks indeed. You've got quite the son their Bruce." With that said, he walked away.

"He's right you know." Bruce said with a smile. "You are quite something. Come on, I think our bodyguards are waiting. Let's grab some lunch for everyone and head home."

Dick grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and commented while he put it on. "Alfred was planning on going shopping. We should probably call him before we come with Chinese take out and he has lunch prepared for everyone."

"Good idea Chum. I really don't need to see another one of his 'I'm so disappointed in you' looks for the second day in the row. I'll make the call, you grab whatever we need to work from home from my office?" Bruce suggested.

"Sounds good. I don't need to be lectured for doubting Alfred's dedication to his butlering duties again." Dick said as he ran out of the room.

"Punk" Bruce sighed as he scrolled through his contacts and placed his call to the butler.

As Dick entered his office, right away he could feel that something was wrong. He turned to leave but ninjas dropped down from the ceiling. He couldn't risk his identity as Nightwing, so he punched and kicked in forms typical for boxing and kickboxing, as those were fighting styles that Dick Grayson said he trained in. Knowing that he would never be able to defeat the ninjas without help, he allowed himself to get hit, and yelled out both mentally and out loud. He hoped that M'gann could feel his pain, or that Superboy's hearing was good enough to hear him from the manor and could alert his friends. He yelled louder and an employee poked her head out of her office. "Get Bruce! He'd in Conference Room 1!" When he saw the indecision in her eyes, he yelled, "Hurry!" He got punched in the cheek and fell down, scrambling to get back up before the ninjas could knock him out. He knew that if he could hold out a little longer, Bruce would save him. With that in mind he focused on blocking hits and trying to knock a few of the ninjas out so that he would have a bigger chance of surviving the encounter.

Bruce was checking his email on his phone with the two members of the Young Justice team when a scared looking women burst into the room. Bruce recognized her as Dick's secretary, and he had a sinking feeling. "Mr. Wayne!" She cried. "Your son!" She burst out in tears. "There's ninjas attacking him! He told me to get you. When I left, he got punched in the face!"

The woman was sobbing now and Bruce turned to the shocked member of the Young Justice team. "What are you waiting for!" He roared. "Save my son!" Kaldur and M'gann seemed to burst out of their stupor and took off running with Bruce not far behind. When he got to Dick's office, Dick was standing in the middle of a half-circle of ninjas with a few knocked out ninjas littered around his feet. His suit jacket was torn and so was the leg of one side of his pants. The most concerning however, was the giant bruise on his cheek, they way he was keeping weight off of his right side, and the split eyebrow and split lip, which were both bleeding fairly heavily.

M'gann immediately levitated Dick away from the ninjas and behind her to where Bruce was standing. Bruce immediately wrapped Dick's arm around his shoulder and put an arm around his waist to help support him. Kaldur meanwhile took out the rest of the ninjas using his water bearers. Turning to Bruce he said, "You should call the police, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce didn't turn away from Dick as he responded, "I already did. The Commissioner offered to bring us home and I agreed that it was for the best. I also asked for a paramedic to look Dick over." Directing his next statement to Dick, he said, "I'm going to call Leslie. I want her to look you over too. The Commissioner was worried about security at the hospital, but I told him that we have a family doctor that's will come to the manor."

Dick gave a weak smile before saying, "I definitely have a concussion, and I think my ankle's either badly sprained or broken."

Bruce gently helped Dick sit down in his office chair and called Leslie. "Hey Bruce, I'm really busy right now, it's going to have to wait."

Bruce interrupted her before she hung up. "It can't wait Leslie. Dick was attacked today. The police are going to escort us to the manor, but he needs to be checked out, and the Commissioner said the hospital's not safe." Pausing he lowered his voice as he looked Dick over once more. "His ankle's definitely broken, and I'm pretty sure that he needs an X-Ray for his cheek. Please. I'll pay for someone from the hospital to take over your duties at the clinic. Just check-out my son."

Leslie had never heard that tone from Bruce before. He usually demanded things from others, maybe asked nicely, but he never begged. "Okay Bruce, I'll be there in half an hour. Let me just call in a replacement and then I'll head over to the manor."

"Leslie text one of the boys, we have house guests currently, they can explain further." Bruce said softly as he waved the police and paramedics into the room.

"I'll see you soon Bruce. You tell that son of yours that I'll make sure his face stays pretty." For the first time since the panicked secretary ran into the conference room, Bruce felt the fist around his heart loosen.

Turning to his son who was currently wincing as his cheek got prodded, he said, "Leslie insisted that I tell you that she's going to make sure that your face stays pretty." Hearing Dick burst out laughing, the fist fell away and Bruce was able to breath a sigh of relief. Getting the all clear from the paramedic, Bruce helped Dick stand and allowed himself to be used as a crutch as they made their way to the police cars waiting for them.

Jason's first clue that something was wrong was Connor tilting his head with his eyebrows scrunched before he shrugged and went back to watching static. His second clue was when Leslie texted him asking about their houseguests. His final clue, and the most obvious, was when three police cars pulled up in front of the manor.

Everybody in the manor rushed out in time to see Bruce helping Dick out of the car. Jason could tell that Dick had be attacked by the blood trailing down his face, what looked to be a broken ankle, and the torn clothing. Jason immediately ran down and wrapped Dick's free arm around his shoulder for additional support. Another car pulled in front of the manor and Leslie strode out. When she saw Dick she frowned and told Alfred to set up a room that had not been used since Bruce's father had been alive.

As a doctor, Thomas Wayne prepared for the worse, so he had converted a room on the ground floor into a med bay, just in case. Not only did it have the supplies Leslie needed to make a plaster cast, but it also had the portable X-Ray that Leslie needed to check out Dick's cheek.

Dick was a good patient, but that may have been do to the strong dose of pain medication she gave him so that she could set his ankle. Luckily his cheek was not broken, and she just had to a butterfly bandage over his eyebrow. Satisfied with her work she took the deliriously happy and cuddly Dick out of the med-bay in a wheelchair.

As soon as his family saw him, they swarmed him. Dick responded by pulling a protesting Damian into his lap and nuzzling him. Damian pretended to be resigned as he rested in his brother's lap but was secretly pleased that Dick that Dick had chosen him to cuddle with.

After everyone was settled in the Den, Jason demanded, "What the hell happened? I thought you guys were going to a business meeting, not a bar fight!"

Seeing as Dick was too busy cuddling a squirming Damian, Bruce responded for him. "We were at a business meeting. You should have seen your brother, he killed it. Luthor wasn't listening to me at all, and your brother just stood up and everyone fell silent as he calmly explained all the reasons that Wayne Corp would not team up with him, despite how much money we could make."

"Father, while I am pleased to hear that Grayson's so called Jedi powers worked on Luthor, why does he look like he slept with some harlot whose boyfriend was abusing steroids and found out about her infidelity?" Damian demanded.

"Done that before." Dick muttered. "But I refused to fight and the guy started crying and we talked it out."

Jason whistled before saying, "Only Dickhead could get a guy hell bent on murdering him to talk about his feeling."

Bruce smiled slightly before saying, "Dick went to his office while I was talking to Alfred and was attacked by ninjas. We only found out when his terrified secretary came running and told us about it. He had managed to take out multiple ninjas when we came. Guess those boxing lessons paid off, huh?" When nobody laughed, Bruce sat up straighter. This threat against you guys is real. They had every opportunity to go after me instead, but chose Dick. This Dark Phantom means business, whoever he is."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Credits to Pagunpunk2 for the name _Charm Department_ **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First real conflict between Dark Phantom and our heroes! Next chapter will include Damian's, Tim's, and Jason's revenge scheme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review! Pretty please with cherries on top!**


	7. Chapter 5 point 5

**Ch. 5.5**

Bruce rubbed a hand down his face as he entered the newly done kitchen. He had just put Dick to bed, and the man had spent thirty minutes trying to pry his arm free from where Dick was using it as a plushie. Now all he wanted was a cookie and some milk so that he go to bed. As he searched for where Alfred had hidden the cookies, he spotted a piece of folded up paper. Giving into his curiosity, Bruce walked over, picked it up, and unfolded it.

Written in Tim's meticulous block letters was:

 **Shopping list:**

 **Cream cheese**

 **Chicken broth cubes**

 **Black hair dye**

 **Small Bluetooth Speakers (At least five)**

Bruce knew exactly what his boys were planning to do with these ingredients. They had done it to him plenty of times. Following a hunch, he found a glass of water with a toothbrush in it in the freezer. Chuckling, he carefully folded the list back up and put it back where he found it. Afterall, deniability was key.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Just a fun little filler chapter to show the problems that are heading Artemis' way courtesy of the Tim, Jason, and Damian. Please review, even if there is not very much to review on.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Artemis had had a horrible night. Every time she had started to fall asleep, there had been these noises. Creepy sounds that sounded like they came from horror movies echoed around the room. She had finally been able to find a small speaker hiding behind some books in the bookcase. When she had started to fall asleep again she heard more noises. This cycle continued the whole night until Artemis found eight speaker.

Sleep deprived, Artemis walked into the bathroom. She tried to pick up her toothbrush, but found that it was stuck in the cup. Inspecting it closer, she found that her toothbrush was frozen in a block of ice.

Sighing, she knew that the boys had decided to prank her. She grabbed her deodorant and after applying it, she realized something was not right. White globs stuck to her clothes and armpits. Holding the deodorant under her nose, she found that it smelled like cream cheese and not the Dove product that she had purchased.

Seeing that she was now covered in cream cheese, Artemis jumped in the shower. Seeing that she was already there, Artemis washed her hair. Wrapping a towel around her body and a second in her hair, she stepped out of the shower and went to search for clothes.

The only way to describe Artemis' state of mind was baffled. Her clothes seemed to be untampered with, but all her left shoes were missing. Even the the left high heel that she had bought on impulse in case there was a charity gala was missing. Artemis grabbed the warmest pair of socks she could find and put those on instead of shoes.

After she finished changing, Artemis walked back in the bathroom to brush her hair. When she looked into the mirror, she received a huge shock. Her hair was pitch black, matching the color of Dick's, Jason's, Tim's, Damian's, and Bruce's.

She repressed a scream and stormed out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the new kitchen. Bruce was the the only one there, sitting at the kitchen island, reading the newspaper, and sipping at his coffee. She stormed up to him, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Bruce looked up at her, then down at her hand on his shoulder, then back at her, raising his eyebrows. "Artemis, did you need something?"

"Did you know!" She shrieked. "Did you know that your sons were planning this? Look what they did to me! The sleep depravity, frozen toothbrush, the cream cheese deodorant, and even my missing shoes. Cute whatever. But dying my hair black? That's where I draw the line!"

Bruce looked contemplative. "They do worse normally. I guess Dick is the prank mastermind." Focusing back on her he said, "They usually use a hair dye that washes out within a week. Otherwise you can always bleach your hair."

Artemis was about to yell again when the rest of the team walked in along with Jason, Tim, and Damian. Wally tilted his head and said, "I like the new look Artie. Looks good."

Jason and Tim snickered. Damian surveyed the kitchen before saying, "Father, where is Grayson. He's usually up early due to his circus origins."

Bruce smiled softly before saying, "You know what a bad patient your brother is. I asked Leslie to give him some sedatives along with the pain meds last night. He should be waking up around noon. Until then, we have peace and quiet."

Jason laughed before asking, "Bruce, how did I not know you were this diabolical?"

Bruce just smirked. "Where did you think Dick learned it?"

* * *

By noon, the manor was filled with chaos. Jason had had the brilliant idea of putting him in a wheelchair, so now the boys were taking turns running Dick around the ballroom. Dick had insisted that Damian be in his lap as Jason and Tim took turns racing him around cones and other obstacles.

Dick decided that he was hungry. His brothers had left him for various reasons and he knew they were not coming back anytime soon. They had left him stranded in his room which was on the second floor with only a wheelchair. Not wanting to disturb Bruce or Alfred, Dick slid off his bed head first.

Landing on his hands, Dick started to walk to walk on his hands to the closed door. Bending his left leg carefully, he pushed the handle of the door down and then pulled it towards his body. Seeing the door open, Dick continues to the stairs. Not wanting to walk all the way down the stairs, Dick wrapped his left leg around the banister and used it to pull himself up so he was sitting on the handrail. From there he slid down the handrail to the ground floor. From years of experience, Dick knew that there was a small lip on the end of the handrail, that would send him flying. So he prepared himself to make that landing.

Bruce was heading to the stairs so that he could check on Dick. Damian had just appeared and informed him that all of the boys were doing their own things and that was alone. Bruce figured that he could bring the boy downstairs to his study so that they could work together on the paperwork that Dick had been trying to receive when he was attacked. It would give Dick the opportunity to take his mind off his injuries, and Bruce selfishly thought that it would not take as long with Dick's help.

As he rounded the corner, he watched as Dick suddenly came into view sliding down the stairs and was then launched into the air. He gave a short yell and rushed forward only to see Dick do one and a half flips in the air and land on his hands. From there, the boy walked into the kitchen. Bruce watched as his son stopped in front of a barstool, and flipped from his hands to his good foot and then sat in the barstool.

Turning around, Dick smiled at Bruce. "I didn't see you there! Think you can grab the Lucky Charms for me?"

As he grabbed the box from the pantry shelf he said, "I think you aged me a couple of years there Chum. I saw you launch off that banister, and I thought that you were going to break something else. Soon as I saw you flipping, I realized that you had it under control, but you still scared the shit out of me. Why didn't you ask for help?"

Dick cocked his head to the side before asking, "Why would I ask for help when I can walk on my hands?"

The team walked into the room in time to hear the last sentence. "How well can you walk on your hands?" Wally asked curiously.

Dick smiled and slid off the chair and onto his hands. He kept walking around even as Wally asked, "How is that even possible to have that much strength and to keep yourself perfectly balanced like that?"

Dick made a show of lifting one hand of the ground and holding it up to Wally as if he wanted to shake hands. "Hi my name is Richard 'Dick' Grayson and I grew up in the circus before my parents were murdered."

Wally gave a flabbergasted look but shook Dick's hand anyways. Turning to Bruce he asked, "How often does he do things like this?"

Bruce snorted before saying, "I think the better question is when he's not doing things like this."

Dick flipped back to his good foot and hopped to his chair. He smiled up at Bruce when Bruce walked over to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. Dick leaned slightly into his father figure and allowed Bruce to ruffle his hair. Bruce smiled and said, "But I wouldn't want it any other way."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: I really liked writing a bit about the boy's** **shenanigans this chapter. I think that the boys especially Dick would get stir crazy needing to stay in the house all the time. I don't really have any solid plans for where I want to go with this story so if you have anything that you want to see, let me know. I don't really know how many chapters are left in this story, but I will do my best to keep updating the story frequently. Many people have commented on the frequency of my updates. I am on bed rest do to an illness, so I have nothing better to do than update this story. So I really love reading people's reviews, it makes me smile. So please, please, please, make my otherwise dismal day and review!**

 **~Nickijae**


	9. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

Seeing as the last time Dick and Bruce went to the office, this time duo performed a video conference so that they never had to leave the safety of Bruce's study. The team watched in awe as Bruce helped Dick down the stairs, both of them wearing slick suits. Dick was even wearing a fedora. The two of them said that they were going to be doing a video conference in Bruce's study and to not disturb them.

The team watched with curiosity as father and son disappeared behind the heavy oak door. They had heard so many stories about how Dick was able to convince businessmen to agree to things that they would otherwise never agree to. They wanted to see the man in action.

Seeing the team's longing looks, Tim nodded them over to where he was watching a tablet with Jason and Damian. Walking over to the boys, they noticed that Tim was watching the security feed for Bruce's office.

Dick was sitting nodding his head along with whatever the person on the other end was saying. Right away Kaldur noticed that the language the person on Dick's computer was speaking was not English. Connor answered the question on the rest of the team's mind by saying, "They're speaking German."

Jason nodded before saying, "Dickiebird has a talent for languages. Can speak eight languages fluently and can get by in thirteen others. I personally think that it's because he grew up in a internationally traveling circus."

The team turned back to the tablet to watch as Dick placed his elbows on the desk, interlaced his fingers, and used his fingers to rest his chin on. Leaning forward slightly he said, "Während die Deal, die Sie vorgeschlagen, in sehr interessant und bietet Vorteile für beide Seiten, ich glaube, wir können es besser machen, wenn die Wayne-Stiftung erhielt eine erhebliche Spende in Ihrem Namen zu helfen, Stipendien für Kinder in Not."

The team turned to Connor for a translation and he simply shrugged before saying, "Cadmus had only begun to teach me German before you guys rescued me."

Tim said, "I think that he said something about the deal being lucrative for both sides, but it would be better if they made a donation to the Wayne Foundation to help provide scholarship funds. But my German isn't nearly as good as Dick's, so that's just a guess."

The team continued to watch as the people on the other end of the conversation seemed to confer before giving a number. Bruce gave a small lift of the shoulder and Dick cocked his head to the side before replying with a different number and then leaning back in his chair. The people on the other end seemed resigned before they agreed and hung up the call.

Dick appeared to swagger into the room even though he was on crutches. Bruce came in afterwards shaking his head but still smiling. Bruce turned to to his sons and said, "Apparently his jedi mind powers work even when he is not physically in the same room as someone. He not only got that German company that we've been trying to bag for the last three years to sign a deal with Wayne Corp, but to also donate 4.2 million euros to the Wayne Foundation Scholarship Fund."

Kaldur turned to Dick and asked, "Do you mind telling us how you accomplished this feat?"

"Dick scratched his head before saying, "I don't know, I just asked. I mean Bruce has to call me the "Charm Department" for a reason right?" When nobody laughed he said, "I've always been able to make people laugh and smile, to put them at ease if you will. I don't know what you want me to say, I really don't know how I do it. But I will tell you that Batman tested me for the metagene after I was able to make him laugh, and it was negative. So it's just a talent."

The team heard nothing besides the off-hand comment that the man in front of them had made the Batman laugh. Wally's eyes went huge before saying, "You mean that Batman isn't an emotionless robot?" Dick's eyes seemed to harden but before he could defend Batman, Damian interrupted. "Ttt idiot. Everyone knows that Batman is just a man behind a mask. Don't make him something more, even if he is the best hero in the Justice League.

Damian's proclamation caused an intense debate to break-out over the best hero in the Justice League. Each young hero was arguing for his or her mentor and the debate was breaking into an all out battle. Bruce stopped the fight before saying, "I personally really like Nightwing. He's a good hero and doesn't seem to have much of an ego. Also, he's really really nice." The young heroes all thought of that for a minute and Dick had to look down to hide his blush.

Finally Damian interrupted the silence. "I can tolerate the idea of Nightwing is the best hero."

Hearing the sounds of approval from the rest, Bruce clapped his hands together and said, "Great. Let's go and watch a movie."

Turning to exit the room, Bruce was interrupted by the sound of Kaldur's communicator going off. Stopping he turned to listen to what was undoubtedly the Boy Scout had to say. "Aqualad, have you heard from Batman, Robin, or Nightwing? We can't reach any of them on comms. We're starting to get worried especially because the last report we got, was them moving into the jungles of Taiwan."

Bruce sighed and tuned out Kaldur's response. Stupid Boy Scout and his insistent worrying. He could definitely take care of himself without the man's worry. Turning to Dick, he nodded. Both of them excused themselves, saying that they needed to finish up some last second paperwork before they could start the movie.

He followed Bruce as he went to his office and closed and locked the door. Then he turned on some soft classical music to confuse Superboy's hearing as they slipped into the cave. Dick slid up next to him and said, "Bruce, I'm to recognizable with my injuries. I'll stand to the side and will talk if Superman wants proof that I'm still alive. I can play recordings of the boy's fighting if he needs further proof. Just put on the cowl and cape. You don't need to wear the chest plate as long as you keep the camera focused at your head. I programmed the computer to make it look like we're in a cave in Taiwan."

Bruce nodded and quickly changed. Adopting his standard frown, Bruce sat in front of the Batcomputer and called Superman. Seeing the man's face appear on the computer, Bruce waited for the man to start his lecture. "Batman, why didn't you call back! We were all so worried about you! What if you needed help or…."

Batman cut him off saying, "Superman we didn't call back because we were running through the jungle. There is also a considerable time difference. We are now resting and eating in a cave. We tracked the person who is making the magically reanimated corpses…"

"Zombies!" Superman could hear Nightwing yell from the background.

"The zombies to this jungle. The problem is finding the perpetrator and getting through the...zombies without being killed."

Superman started to offer help but Batman cut him off, "We don't need help. Besides, Nightwing had the amazing idea to make it a real life zombie killing game so the boys would be upset if you prevented one of them from winning." Bruce smirked internally. He knew that the idea of a Zombie killing game would stop Superman from trying to help their made up mission in Taiwan.

Superman smiled. "That sounds like something Nightwing would think of. Who's winning?"

In the background he could hear all the boys yell out "I am!" before an intense round of bickering started.

"Thank you for checking in Batman. Please check in sooner next time." With that he hung up.

* * *

Bruce smirked as his boys all curled around him. He had not only tricked the team and accessed the Batcave, but he had tricked Superman into thinking that he was in some remote jungle in Taiwan, chasing zombies.

Dick saw his smirk and gave him one in return. They silently reached over the back of the couch and fist bumped. With that done, they turned back to the movie, looking forward to a relaxing afternoon.

Sadly they did not receive their relaxing afternoon as an explosion rang through manor and knocked them all to the floor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: First of all the direct translation of the German earlier is "** **While the deal that you proposed in very interesting and provides benefits to both sides, I think we can make it better if the Wayne Foundation were to receive a substantial donation in your name to help provide scholarship funds for children in need."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Clarification: Batman told the Justice League that he was chasing some guy who could make zombies in Japan, but now has followed that man to Taiwan. Bruce is having a hard time checking in with the Justice League because he is being babysat by the Young Justice team. Dick can't be seen as Nightwing because of the injuries he got as Dick Grayson.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pretty pretty please with cherries on top review! Feel free to PM me with any questions or suggestions that you might have.**

 **~Nickijae**


	10. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

Bruce immediately dove over Dick, knowing that Jason and Tim would dive over Damian despite the fact that they claimed not to like each other. Right now, even when maintaining their secret identities, Dick was the weak link due to his injuries. Bruce yelled at all his sons to take cover and then turned to the shocked Young Justice team. "What are you doing just standing around? Figure out how to get us out of here. If you figure out how to get us out, I have a safe house to bring us to!" Bruce yelled, startling the team out of their shocked state.

"Kid Flash, check out the rest of the mansion. See how many there are and find the butler. Superboy, keep anyone from entering this room. Miss Martian, call the Bioship and set up a mindlink. Artemis, guard the windows. Mr. Wayne is there any other way out of the manor?"

Bruce started to answer when Dick cut him off. "Actually Dad, there is a tunnel leading from this room to outside the property. I found it when I was fourteen. Used it to sneak out and go on the dates that you said I couldn't go on." Dick gave a sheepish smile.

Bruce gave a huge sigh before saying, "CPS would have my ass if they found out you boys had a way of sneaking out without my permission, but right now, I'm glad you found it."

Kaldur nodded before saying,"Once Kid Flash is back with the butler, please show us the tunnel."

Dick nodded. "Of course. Bruce I'm going to need you to be my crutch."

M'gann turned hurriedly to Superboy. "I hope Alfred isn't hurt."

Dick snorted. Just then, a gunshot rang out. "That would be Alfred."

Kid Flash came running in with a struggling Alfred. Alfred was carrying a rifle and demanding that he be let go so that he could defend the manor.

"Where did you find this guy?" Artemis asked in butler used a rifle like it was second nature, and actually wanted to put his life on the line to protect his employer's house, while said employer escaped to safety.

"My parents found him right after he retired from MI6." Bruce offered offhandedly.

"I have a newfound respect for your butler." Artemis said in awe.

"Let's go." Kaldur said. "We need to get to safety. Dick, if you could?"

Dick walked up to the bookshelf in the corner of the Den and glanced around carefully. Seeing Bruce's raised eyebrows, Dick grabbed and pulled three different books at the same time. Suddenly the middle portion of the bookshelf sank away and a tunnel appeared. Gesturing to the tunnel, Dick said, "Let's go."

The team formed a circle around the Waynes and the butler and went cautiously into the tunnel. Immediately, the tunnel closed and they were surrounded by darkness. Dick clucked his tongue and said, "I knew I was forgetting something. I always had to bring a flashlight!"

"You didn't remember that earlier!" Artemis whispered harshly.

Dick snorted. "Of course not. Now if I want to go on a date, I use the front door. Kaldur, don't your tattoos glow?"

Kaldur sighed before he started using his water bearers, allowing his tattoos to glow. Dick with Bruce's help led the group down a long and twisty path. Every once and awhile, he had to stop and and choose between multiple paths. Eventually, the tunnel started to get lighter and Kaldur told M'gann to make sure the bioship was ready.

Dick brushed aside the long vines that hid the cave entrance, and the group dashed to the awaiting the bioship. From there, Bruce directed M'gann how to fly to his flat in Metropolis. When his boys and Alfred raised an eyebrow at the chosen location. He just raised an eyebrow back accurately sending the message _If Bruce Wayne was forced to be on the run, there was no where better to be than where Superman could protect him._

Bruce directed M'gann to the roof of the flat and she landed her bioship. Taking out his keys, Bruce unlocked the roof access door. Ushering everyone inside, Bruce led them to the flat door before unlocking the door and practically shoving them indoors.

Dick looked around the flat appraisingly. The flat seemed to surround the door and he counted roughly six bedrooms. They would be sharing beds that night, and judging from the looks he was receiving from all three of his brother, his father, and Alfred, he was the preferred roommate. Seeming to realize there was competition, everyone but Alfred lunged for him, yelling their claims.

After Alfred managed to separate them, it was decided Bruce and Dick would share the master bedroom, Alfred and Tim would share the bedroom with two twin beds, Artemis and M'gann would share a bed, Conner and Wally would share a bedroom, and Kaldur would have his own room and Jason and Damian would split the pull out couch. When Jason heard that he was sharing with Damian he growled and went to find the punching bag that was guaranteed to be somewhere in the flat.

Dick meanwhile was trying to soothe Damian by cuddling with him on the couch, while Tim flipped through the TV channels. Suddenly, Bruce looked up. "Alfred? Did you call Commissioner Gordon and inform him of the break-in and our temporary change of address?"

"Of course Master Wayne. I assure you I have yet to forgot my duties as your butler." Alfred said looking offended.

"Sorry Alfred. It's just that there was so much chaos and I didn't remember until now." Bruce said looking somewhat abashed by Alfred's accusations. "Alfred, you think you can take one of our bodyguards and go pick up some pizzas? I would send the boys or ask them to deliver but I don't want anyone recognizing us." Thinking for a second, Bruce turned to Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian. "Cough up your cash, I don't want to use credit cards."

Grumbling, Damian tossed a fifty dollar bill onto the table. Tim pulled out three twenties from his pocket. Jason took off his left shoe and pulled out a hundred dollars. Seeing everyone's raised eyebrows he scoffed. "I grew up on the streets. Just because I know how to pickpocket people, doesn't mean I want to see it happen to me."

Smiling, Dick pulled out his wallet. "How much do you need?"

Peeking into Dick's wallet, Bruce gasped. "Why do you have that much cash on you?"

Dick shrugged before saying, "I had a feeling. Went to the bank and withdrew as much cash as they would allow me too without notice."

"When?" Bruce demanded. "We've had people watching our every move for days!"

"The day that Phantom Dark made the announcement I had a bad feeling so I went to the bank and withdrew as much cash as possible. Figured that cash would be better than credit cards because it's not possible to trace it."

Dick blinked owlishly as the team and his family stared at him with slightly open mouths. He looked between them slowly before demanding, "What? I don't get it! Why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

Dick stared at Bruce as they lay in bed together. They had shared a total of twenty pizzas, twelve of which belonged to Wally. Everyone had gone to there respective beds, and now Dick watched as Bruce flipped and grunted all over his side of the bed. Bruce had already warned him to try and stay on his side of the bed and not cuddle with him during the night. Dick had pouted, but agreed to stay away.

Dick sighed as he watched Bruce flip again. "What's wrong Bruce?" Dick asked silently, hoping that a conversation would settle Bruce a little.

Bruce flipped over to face him and quietly responded. "They attacked our home. How's this supposed to end?"

"It ends with us going home and rebuilding the destroyed portions of the house. With you and me working more business deals, and Jason organizing more charity events for the outreach program and Tim working down at R&D, and Damian predicting stock in ways that scare me. It ends with us being happy and that creep that's after us in prison. We'll make it work Dad, we always do, and we always will." Dick said softly staring confidently into Bruce's eyes. "Just remember, no matter what happens, I love you and I always will."

Bruce grunted softly, and Dick recognized that as a sign that his father was trying not to cry. "I love you too Chum, and I always will. Even if I yell, even if I'm angry, even if you think I hate you. And I know we never talk about it, but I thank your parents every single day for bringing my kid into the world for me, even though we met through tragedy."

Bruce fell silent and he heard Dick's soft moan. Like Dick, he recognized the fact that the other man was going to cry. Dick cleared his throat before saying, "I used to stand in front of that portrait of your parents thanking them for giving me you."

Both men fell into comfortable silence. Bruce could hear Dick's breath start to even out. Bruce lay silently thinking of all the things shared that night, and smiled. Somehow, even after all the years living together, they still managed to grow closer every single day. Hearing a shuffling noise, Bruce glanced over to Dick's side of the bed and watched as the man slowly shuffled closer to Bruce in his sleep. Bruce smiled softly. He had known this was coming at some point. Opening his arms, he watched as Dick shuffled until he was practically lying on top of Bruce. Bruce sighed, pulling his son into a more comfortable position and then fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Please don't kill me I updated so there is no longer that dreadful cliffhanger. Imagine if I had gone on hiatus after that, that would be horrible. Anyways, I wrote some one-shots about Robin and the team, so check it out! Anyways, please review and feel free to PM me if you have questions or suggestions.**

 **~Nickijae**


	11. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

Breakfast was a lazy affair. Everyone came out of their respective rooms and sat around the kitchen eating cereal and drinking coffee. Finally Jason exploded. "Why the hell are you just sitting around? We are be hunted by some creep, and I haven't seen you guys make any move to capture him! I want to be able to go home and work without thinking that I might die! This guy broke into our home, do something already!"

The team looked at each other before Kaldur spoke up. "Batman only told us to guard you. We received no orders to apprehend Dark Phantom. We had assumed that Batman or Superman would be doing so."

Every single member of the Wayne family blinked slowly. "But Batman is in Taiwan right now. How's he supposed to apprehend Dark Phantom?" Tim explained slowly like he was talking to idiots. "And you just spoke to Superman yesterday. Don't you think he would've mentioned how it was going, if he was trying apprehend Dark Phantom?"

The team looked at each other again before nodding. "Please excuse us. We must call Superman and confer with him."

As soon as they left, all of them face palmed. Bruce turned to his sons before saying, "I don't know why I try sometimes. It's like I'm surrounded by idiots."

Tim looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "Well considering your IQ. You technically are surrounded by idiots in comparison. I mean not when you're at home because we are all certified geniuses."

Jason thought for a minute. "I feel left out. I might be smart, but I'm not a genius." Once again, he felt like the black sheep of the family. He was the only marksman in the family, and now it seemed obvious that he was not nearly as smart as his brothers and his adoptive father.

At Jason's comment, Dick looked up and snorted. "I'm sorry. Did you just say that? If I'm not mistaken you're a chemistry whiz when it comes to making things go 'boom' and you have more street smarts than all of us combined. I'm fairly sure you qualify as a genius Jason." Dick then proceeded to hug Jason and nuzzled him.

Jason was pleased with the compliments his brother gave him. After a minute though, he was ready for Dick to let go of him. Dick did not let go, but instead dragged him, Tim, and Damian to the couch so that he could cuddle them all at the same time. When Dick realized that Bruce had not followed him, he turned to his father. "Sit! It's family cuddle time."

Sighing Bruce sat down. "You really must have jedi powers." He cuddled up next to his sons, knowing that he would never hear the end of it from Dick otherwise. Although he would never admit it outloud, Bruce enjoyed moments like this. Moments where every problem seemed to disappear, and they could just be a family.

Dick turned to Alfred and asked softly, "Will you take a photo? I want to remember this moment." His brothers and fathers all mumbled their complaints as Alfred went and got a camera, but none of them actually made any move to leave. When Alfred returned, he quickly snapped a picture of the boys before they could pose. Smiling, he looked at the photo that displayed Damian practically curled up in Dick's lap, Tim wrapped in Dick's arm, Dick leaning forward almost over Tim, messing with Jason's hair. Jason was allowing Dick to touch his hair but was frowning. Bruce was perched on the armrest, arm resting on the back of the chair and watching his boys. Alfred thought to himself that these natural moments between his boys were better than any posed portrait.

* * *

The Young Justice team waited until after lunch before telling the Wayne's what was going on. "First off, Superman sends his regrets about your home. He offered to have the Justice League fund the reconstruction." Kaldur explained.

Jason snorted. "Bruce funds the Justice League. That means he would be funding his own reconstruction."

Kaldur nodded awkwardly before continuing. "Unfortunately the League's strategists are all out on a mission together and we have been unable to maintain reliable contact. Superman said that he would discuss the situation with other leaguers and they would come up with a plan by tomorrow. That is all the information that we have currently."

Bruce nodded slightly. "Thank you for sharing Kaldur. I find it hard as a man who usually has information at his fingertips to not have any at all. Please excuse us for being rude."

The brother's exchanged worried looks with each other. They could count on one hand the amount of times that Bruce had willingly apologized. Kaldur bowed, "No, Mr. Wayne, please excuse us and the Justice League for not assigning tasks more carefully. Phantom Dark would have been disposed of already if we had been more careful."

Seeing the tension in the room, Dick clapped his hands. "Why don't we watch a movie or something. I mean technically, we're having a giant sleepover, and since Damian's never been to one before, we should make it as fun as possible!"

This got a cheer from M'gann. "In movies, people in sleepovers play truth or dare and eat popcorn! Can we do that?"

Turning to the trusted butler, Dick raised an eyebrow. "I shall have multiple bowls of popcorn ready in a minute Master Dick."

Turning to his father, Dick raised his other eyebrow. Bruce sighed. One day he hoped he would be immune to Dick's mind control powers. "Let's play truth or dare."

* * *

They had been sitting on the floor playing for an hour. Right now, Damian was sitting in Tim's lap due to Dick's dare and Bruce had revealed that he had been angry at his parents for a long time after their murders. Wally and Artemis had kissed and Kaldur had admitted his love for Tula. Dick had been forced to account the name of every single girl he had ever dated, and the brothers had groaned as Dick listed names for at least five minutes.

Now it was Wally's turn to ask someone and he carefully searched the faces of each of his potential victims. "Tim. Truth or Dare?"

Tim sat quietly for a moment debating the merits of both options before answering. "Truth."

"Oh man! I had such a good dare for you. Now I need to think." Wally sat quietly for a few moments with an extremely contemplative look on his face. "Okay. Describe each member of the Bat Clan."

Tim seemed to pale slightly. "You do realize that they will find out about this right?"

"How? We're in a safe house that you didn't even know existed until now. Besides, as long as we don't say anything to Robin or Nightwing, how will they know to investigate?" Wally retorted.

"Dude. Bruce doesn't know how to set up a safe house, so Batman probably did it." Seeing Bruce nod in agreement, Tim continued. "Besides, isn't he called the World's Greatest Detective for a reason? He always seems to know."

Now Wally paled slightly. Swallowing, he tried to muster up a brave voice. "Just do it man, unless you're afraid?" Wally almost hoped that Tim would chicken out. He had no doubt that Batman would not blame Tim for the description but rather Wally for asking.

"Fine. Whatever. Your funeral. Let's go youngest to oldest. Blackbird is violent but controlled. He seems to edge the line between good and bad like Batman, and although he is the youngest, he seems to have seen so much. He's arrogant, but at the same time he has the skills to back it up. I think that in many ways, he's not a kid, but I hope that he allows himself every once in awhile to enjoy his childhood.

"Robin. He's a lot different from the previous Robins and from Blackbird. He's more of a detective and a genius. The other Robins were much more physical than he is, but in a way I think that's good. After the second Robin died…" Hearing the gasps, Tim held up a hand. "I think that Batman needed the light to his darkness more than ever, and I think that Robin was able to deliver. He has a higher IQ than the other Robins, which I think is a disadvantage in some cases. He has a harder time relating to, and comforting civilians than his predecessors did. But I think that he is necessary in the functioning of the Bat Clan.

"Red Hood, the second Robin. He was more impulsive and street smart than the first Robin. He was also physically stronger and bigger. He got beaten to death by the Joker but was brought back to life by Ra's al Ghul. When he came back he was certifiable for a while, but now he's one of the best marksmen in Gotham, and the only one besides the cops working for the Good Guys. He's still impulsive and bloodthirsty, but he abides by Batman's no kill rule. He's just as broken as the rest of the Robin's, but he has this drive, this untamable force that keeps pushing him further, that never allows him to give up.

"Nightwing's the first Robin. The light to Batman's dark. He used to love puns, and his goal was always to make people smile. He knew how to calm a hostage down no matter what situation they were in, and it amazes me that he could see the worst of humanity every single night and still smile. He's the kind of man that makes sure that every single person is okay before he is. He's a part of the original dynamic duo, and sometimes, I swear that Batman and him can read eachother's minds.

"Batman, he's the best man I know. A man that sacrifices himself to save everyone else. Lives a life full of secrets and with no real connections to anyone but his sons so that other people have the opportunity grow old with the people they love. Batman fights all that is dark in Gotham and he loves those Robins more than I can begin to describe."

Everyone was looking down at this point. The Wayne's to hide their blushes at what they considered to be a very accurate description and the team because they were contemplating the new information they had just learned. Batman and Robin were so secretive. Even Nightwing, who seemed to be more willing to share information, kept the important stuff locked tighter than the tightest of vaults in the Pentagon.

Knowing that everyone was on information overload, Dick faked a yawn. This got everybody's attention and his brothers started to once again fuss over his injuries. Adapting one of his best 'injured and tired' voices, Dick said, "Hey guys, I'm pretty tired, can we watch a movie? That way I won't feel like I missed something huge if I fall asleep."

Everyone immediately agreed with him, and curled up together on the couch as Bruce popped _Mission Impossible_ into the DVD player. Everyone curled up together on the couch and watched the movie, relaxing and reveling in knowledge that they learned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Thank you _ThreeBlackCats_ for the idea of seeing what the Wayne's thought of the Bat Clan! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Tell me what you think, review please!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

Bruce woke up to the sound of snoring and the feeling of his arm being strangled. Sleepily, glanced over to see his son squeezing his arm as if it was a plushie. Sighing, he tried to pull his arm away, but found that he couldn't. Bruce lay back down fully and thought of what was to come that day. Superman was supposed to come and reveal his genius plan to capture Dark Phantom.

Bruce wished that he could somehow reach the Justice League without revealing his secrets. Unlike the other members of the Justice League, Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin, and Blackbird weren't nobodies that could disappear or remain unrecognized if unmasked. Bruce Wayne was pretty much a household name everywhere in the world. Bruce Wayne could not afford to be recognized as Batman no matter the cost.

Feeling the grip on his arm slacken a little, Bruce quickly freed it. Turning to Dick, he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Dressing quickly in a pair of jeans and a sweater, Bruce walked into the kitchen. Surprisingly, he was the only one there. He glanced at the clock and found that it was only 4:30 a.m. Grabbing the coffee pot, he placed it in the machine and turned it on. He hoped that he did not accidently blow up the kitchen again.

Alone with his thoughts, Bruce thought of his sons. It was amazing that Jason had allowed him back into his life, had allowed Bruce to try and be his father again.

His thoughts drifted to include Tim and Damian. For a while, he had been jealous of their bond with Dick. Anyone could tell that the three boys had a special bond with Dick, they thought of him more than a brother. Alfred helped him figure out that they did not think of Dick as a father figure but rather a mother figure. They embodied a very messed up family, but Bruce would not trade it for the world.

* * *

After two hours Dick joined him in the kitchen. Dick did not bother to greet Bruce, he just walked into the kitchen and grabbed his Lucky Charms. Once he had eaten a handful, he turned to Bruce and said, "You been up long?"

Bruce shrugged before mumbling into his coffee, "Maybe for an hour." Seeing Dick's raised eyebrow, Bruce amended his statement. "Two hours."

Dick nodded his head. "I had problems sleeping too. Finally I had this dream where you handed me this Batman stuffed animal and told me that he fights nightmares. Squeezed the shit out of that thing."

Bruce smirked. "That was my arm Chum. Thought it might fall off you were squeezing it so hard." Seeing the look on his son's face he softened. "What's bothering you Chum? You know you can always tell me everything no matter what."

Dick shuddered for a second before grabbing Bruce's hand. "I have a bad feeling. Whatever plan Superman came up with is not going to be good for us. My stomach is churning at just the thought of hearing his idea. I think, he's going to want to use us as bait."

"I don't know what Superman is planning, and I can't help him without risking our identities. But I can tell you this, whatever happens, we do it together and we will get through it together. No matter what." Bruce said squeezing Dick's hand reassuringly. Getting up, Bruce clapped Dick on the back. "Let's get some caffeine in you. Coffee makes everything better."

With that, Bruce went to put another pot of coffee in the machine. "Only you and Tim believe that coffee solves the world's problems Bruce." Dick laughed.

"Right. I forgot. Lucky Charms created world peace and cavities." Came Bruce's sarcastic retort. "Remind me how your teeth haven't rotted out of your head again?"

"I'll stop nagging you on your coffee consumption if you stop nagging me on the amount of cereal I consume." Dick offered. This particular debate had been going on since he was first brought into the Wayne manor. It would be best for everyone's sanity if it finally ended in peace.

Bruce nodded his head seriously. "Deal."

* * *

By 8:30 a.m., everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast. Nobody was enjoying it as they kept looking at the clock trying to figure out when and how Superman would come in unnoticed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Alfred slowly went to the door and opened it. "Mr. Kent, what a surprise. I assume you will be changing into your alter ego?"

By then the team had walked in. Jaws dropping they turned to a flustered Clark Kent. "You're Superman!" Wally exclaimed loud enough for the entire city of Metropolis to hear.

"How did you figure it out?" Clark demanded the unfazed butler.

Bruce walked in and said, "Clark, the manor has facial recognition software at the gate, it recognized you as Superman. That's why I always request you and Lois for interviews. That and the fact that you're a damn good reporter. Besides, did you really think that the glasses and the hair made you unrecognizable?" Bruce asked with his eyebrows raised.

Clark blushed deeply and looked away, obviously thinking that he had been unrecognizable. Turning to face Bruce again, he asked the one question on everybody's mind. "Why haven't you said anything to anybody?"

Raising an eyebrow, Bruce asked, "Did you want me to?" Seeing Clark shake his head, Bruce continued. "Everything I say and do is carefully monitored by the press. I know what it's like to have no privacy, and I would not wish that on anyone."

Dick cleared his throat. When everyone's attention was on him he said, "Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we need to make a new plan and fast. Look." He nodded to the TV where there was a live broadcast of a hostage situation.

The occupants of the room watched in horror as Dark Phantom shot somebody in the head in front of the old abandoned Gotham church. "People of Gotham, for every hour that you delay handing over Bruce Wayne and all of his children, I will shoot a hostage. Better hurry Brucie, heard you were fond of this one." With that he grabbed the Commissioner and dragged him back into the church with the other hostages.

Turning to Superman, Bruce asked two questions. One of which was on everybody's mind, and the second of which shocked everybody but his sons and his loyal butler. "What do we do? And what can I do to help?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update in comparison. I developed an infection, so the only thing I was allowed to do was binge watch _Grey's Anatomy_. Thanks for the patience and thank you for the great reviews! **


	13. Chapter 11

**Ch.11**

Bruce nervously pulled at his shirt. Superman's 'brilliant' plan was to send Bruce to Dark Phantom. Bruce was supposed to distract the man while the Superman rescued the hostages and the Young Justice team kept his son's and his butler safe. The only problem with the plan was that there was nobody there to protect him from the deranged man. His sons had all protested the idea to the point where Jason offered to plant explosives, Damian brought out a sword from thin air, Tim got out what looked like a paintball gun but was explained to have special bullets that caused a chemical reaction similar to Mr. Freeze's gun, and Dick offered to be a hostage negotiator.

Bruce immediately tried to calm them down, but was unable to. Finally, Alfred said, "I'm sure Batman and his sons will appear if things go awry, they always do." Superman exchanged a confused look with the team as the Wayne family shared knowing looks.

Now Bruce stood in front of the abandoned church wondering why he agreed to Superman's plan. Taking a deep breath he yelled, "I'm here you Son of a Bitch!" The doors to the church creaked open and taking one more deep breath, Bruce walked inside.

Looking around, Bruce noticed all of the dust and the holes in the roof where light streaked through. Sitting in the pews were all the hostages. Jim Gordon was at the front and seemed to momentarily panic when he saw Bruce. Shaking his head violently, Jim seemed to be asking Bruce to run. Turning to face forward, Bruce saw Dark Phantom standing at the alter.

"Mr. Wayne, I do believe I asked you to bring your children. Do you want the hostages to die?" Dark Phantom spoke while lovingly stroking his gun. Seeing that, Bruce decided that when Jason stroked his guns it was much less creepy.

"What kind of father would bring his children to their execution?" Bruce retorted. "Why are you doing this? I don't understand."

"You don't understand! You don't understand! Why am I not surprised the idiot who can't tell who's worthy of his scholarship does not understand the impacts of his actions? I applies for a Wayne scholarship five times and each time I was denied! I could have been a doctor but instead I had to become a villain because of you! It's your fault, so you must pay! Your sons came from nothin like me, so they must be killed!" Dark Phantom cackled madly. "I want you to feel what it feels like to have all your hopes crushed and what better way to do it than to kill what's most precious to you!"

"I'm sorry you didn't get a scholarship, but we only give out less than five a year and I get hundreds of applications. I read through them personally as do my board of directors to ensure that nobody is selected or not selected due to a let the hostages go."

Bruce noticed Superman slowly lowering himself through a hole in the roof. Superman made an exaggerated motion for silence to the hostages as he hovered closer to them. He had almost grabbed the closest hostage when Dark Phantom noticed him. "No!" He screamed and started shooting randomly at Superman.

Seeing his cover blown, Superman flew up to Dark Phantom trying to wrestle to the gun away without harming any hostages. Suddenly he felt week and fell to the ground. Dark Phantom took out a piece of Kryptonite from his pocket before dropping it onto the ground next to the incapacitated Man of Steel. "Anyone else want to play hero?" Dark Phantom asked while waving his gun around.

Bruce silently fiddled with the watch on his wrist acting like a nervous but well behaved hostage. Unnoticeably, he hit the emergency distress beacon on his watch, silently smirking in his head. Dark Phantom would not know what hit him.

* * *

In the bathroom, Dick was eyeing the bruise on his cheek. The cuts on his face had mostly healed, but there was no way that Nightwing could go out with a broken ankle and a very recognizable bruise. Feeling a buzz from his smart watch, Dick glanced down. Seeing that it was Bruce's emergency distress signal, Dick calmly walked out of the bathroom.

Passing the kitchen, Dick nodded to Alfred who was preparing a tray of cookies. Nodding in return, Alfred took out a white powder from his apron and sprinkled it on top of the still warm cookies. Immediately the powder dissolved and Alfred called out, "Would anybody like some cookies?"

Immediately everyone ran into the room. Seeing the look Alfred was sending them, Jason, Tim, and Damian excused themselves to wash their hands. By the time they returned, the team was passed out on the kitchen floor. They knew the drug that Alfred used would keep the team knocked out until they gave them the antidote, even the speedster.

Changing the boys walked to the window. Dick handed them each a comm and then said, "Nightwing and Batman are still wrapping up in Taiwan, they sent you to capture Dark Phantom. Red Hood, plant explosives around the church. Those will act as a distraction, so make sure that they won't structurally damage the building. Robin, hit Dark Phantom with the foam capsule so that he cannot shoot the gun and cannot escape. Blackbird you're in charge of containing the Kryptonite and rescuing the hostages. I'll organize from here. I've sent one of the Bat Drones to the church so that I can have eyes. Everyone know their part?" Seeing his brothers nod, Dick continued. "Let's go save some hostages."

The boys jumped out of the window and into the awaiting Bat Jet. Dick watched silently from the window. He watched as Alfred walked up behind him. "They grow up so fast Master Dick. You and Master Bruce have raised them well." Seeing Dick's soft smile, Alfred continued. "I do suggest you think what you will tell the Young Justice team when they awaken. Afterall, they may not like the idea of being drugged." Sighing, Dick continued to watch out the window.

* * *

Tim sat in the rafters with Damian as they waited for Dick's signal. They watched as Dark Phantom continued to madly wave a gun around and flinched slightly every time it was pointed at Bruce.

Finally they heard Dick whisper in their ears, "Red Hood, you ready?"

"You know it Dickhead. This whole place is ready to blow. Robin and Blackbird, you in position?" Red Hood questioned. "Dickhead, what should I do once I make this place go boom?"

Robin quietly murmured, "We're in position Captain."

Dick was silent for a moment before responding. "Hood, help triage any hostages that Blackbird brings out, but be ready to help retrieve hostages if Blackbird requires assistance. "Silencing Blackbird's silent protests, Dick continued. "On my count, three, two, one. Go!"

Immediately there were explosions going off around the building. The explosions rocked the building and caused the hostages to fall to the ground but otherwise did no damage. Robin used his grappling hook to swing down and throw the foam capsule at Dark Phantom during the chaos. Instantly, foam surrounded the madman and trapped him. Meanwhile, Blackbird swung down and grabbed the Kryptonite. Encasing the stone in lead, Blackbird went and untied the other hostages, starting with Jim Gordon.

After everybody was free, the three Bat Bros went and stood in front of Bruce Wayne and Superman. "It was a very brave thing you did Mr. Wayne, you should get checked out." Robin said gently, while Red Hood tapped the message _Distract Superman so we can make it back to Metropolis before he does and wake up the team_ in morse code on his leg.

Bruce nodded slightly signaling his understanding before Blackbird spoke up. "Superman. Father wishes that I tell you that he wants you to leave the planning to him next time." With that all three brothers grabbed cables that had lowered down next to them and flew into the Bat Jet.

Both men watched as an unmasked Dark Phantom was led away in handcuffs. The man was screaming about revenge and how Bruce Wayne would one day learn how it felt to lose everything that he held dear. Bruce could only hope that that would never happen and that all of his sons could live happy and prosperous lives despite their night jobs.

Turning to Bruce, Superman apologized. "I guess that I thought that Batman had rubbed off on me. I should have told you to wait until we had more League assistance or Batman came up with a plan. Instead I almost got you and all those hostages killed."

Turning away slightly, Bruce looked over all the people being checked out by paramedics. "Perhaps you're looking at it the wrong way. No plan goes as it is originally planned, and look at all the people that were saved. You don't know that they would all be alive if we used any other plan. Count this as a win. Now if you don't mind, will you come to the paramedic with me. Maybe with you around, the reporters will stay away." Seeing Superman's smile, Bruce headed off to the paramedics with Superman in tow.

* * *

When the three missing Bat brothers returned to the safe house, Dick was relieved. He knew that they were all okay, but somehow seeing them physically unharmed in front of him made him feel better. He would never complain about Alfred's fussing again.

After his brother's changed, he asked, "What's our story? Are we all pretending to have been drugged? A prank gone wrong? Alfred had a senile moment?" Seeing Alfred's hard stare, Dick shrunk back a bit.

Jason asked, "Why don't we move them to the Bat Bunker? Then we all act drugged like Robin, Red Hood, and Blackbird kidnapped everyone and moved us to a secure location."

"How do we explain their absence?" Dick asked curiously.

"We record a video of us saying that Batman sent us to make sure Superman didn't screw up to badly. We moved them to a secure location but had to drug them so that they wouldn't know where they are. We had to go back to Taiwan, but we set up the Zeta Beam to beam the Wayne's one time. I can set it up so it says our initials and a number for one use instead of our aliases." Tim answered excitedly. "Soon as we mention Batman making sure Superman didn't screw up they'll totally believe it!"

Dick beamed. "Sounds like a plan! Let's make it happen!"

* * *

Superman arrived with Bruce Wayne at the safe house only to find it abandoned. Superman quickly looked around fearing the worse. Finding a note, he read it out loud. "This area was a security risk. Moved the team and the Wayne brothers to a safe place. They will meet you at Wayne Manor. Red Hood, Robin, and Blackbird." Turning to Bruce, Superman scratched the back of his head before saying, "Let's go meet your kids."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Trying to keep secret identities is hard, especially as they are still trolling. I want to write more trolling in the next chapter, but I think this story is slowly wrapping up. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

Dick looked at his brothers and nodded. They had prepared a video explanation for the team and now just had to sell it. "Do you think we should drug ourselves? We're going to use the aerosol antidote so that everyone wakes up around the same time, but do you think they'd notice that we weren't drugged?"

Tim thought about it before shaking his head. "I think we'd have to if we were against the Justice League, but the team is not observant enough to be suspicious without me telling them to be suspicious. You saw how they all froze, multiple times, until Bruce yelled at them. I think that while I'm not the leader, they still need me to lead by example. They're not ready to be real heroes, they just don't have the experience."

Dick nodded his head thoughtfully. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Wally slowly regained consciousness. His head was pounding. Did he try to vibrate through the wall again? Everything came back in flashes. He was babysitting the Wayne family with the team. Glancing around, he noticed that they were in a cave like area. Had they been kidnapped. Seeing his team waking up around him, he ran to them. "Guys wake up! We're not at the safe house. We've been kidnapped!"

The team jolted awake around him. "Where are the Wayne boys?" Kaldur demanded. "We must protect them and escape!"

Hearing a small groan, they glanced over. The Wayne brothers were all in a pile groaning. Wally rushed over and tried to awaken Dick first. Dick swatted at him and mumbled, "Bruce call me in sick, I have a killer headache. Let me sleep it off." Before falling asleep again.

"Wake up! We need to escape! We're not safe here!" Wally hurriedly tried to explain.

"Why wouldn't we be safe at Batman's place?" Questioned Tim while rubbing his eyes. "Unless you know anyone else who uses a bat symbol?" Tim pointed at a giant Bat symbol that was glowing on the computer screen.

Wally blushed slightly. The boy had a better grasp of his surroundings than he did. Robin would laugh at him if he was here. Covering his embarrassment, he walked up to the computer and moved the mouse. Immediately a video popped up on the screen.

Turning to his team, Kaldur said, "Play the video. We may get some insight as to why we're here."

Wally once again faced the computer. Taking a deep breath, Wally pushed play on the video.

 _Red Hood, Robin, and Blackbird stood in front of the computer. Stepping forward slightly, Robin said, "Right now you're probably wondering where you are and why you were not only drugged but were relocated. Hopefully this video will answer those questions for you. Batman and Nightwing are still wrapping up our mission in Taiwan. We will be rejoining them shortly, which is why we are not with you right now. Batman asked that we check and see how the Dark Phantom mission was going for you and make sure that Superman did not screw up to badly."_

 _Red Hood snorted slightly. "Good thing we did too, otherwise Bruce Wayne and Superman might be dead. Long story short, we thought that your 'safe house' was not secure so we brought you to the Bat Bunker. We drugged you so that you wouldn't know the location, blame the Bat's paranoia. The Zeta Beam is programmed so that the Wayne's can go through once. It'll bring you to the Gotham Zeta Beam, Superman and Bruce Wayne will meet you at the Wayne Manor." With that Red Hood walked off the screen with Blackbird following him._

 _Robin smiled slightly. "You guys did a good job protecting them. You're job is almost done. And…" Robin paused momentarily. "Batman did not send us because he doubted your abilities to watch protect the Wayne family. He sent us because he doubted Superman's plan to take the creep out."_

The screen went blank and the team looked at one another before looking over at the Wayne brothers who were still rubbing their heads and the poor butler who stood diligently even though he looked pained to do so. "Let's bring you guys home!" Wally exclaimed.

* * *

Everyone followed Artemis through the twists and turns of Gotham. "Its funny, you know Gotham, a city where you don't live better than us." Dick commented. "Although this is the area of Gotham that most people try to avoid. I mean we're walking down Crime Alley right now. If anyone recognizes us we'll be more than dead."

Artemis had momentarily panicked when she heard Sick's offhand comment. Now she took a calming breath before saying, "It's a short cut."

Jason looked around slowly. "You're lost. I used to live here, there's no way to get to a better area in Gotham the way you're going. No cab is going to pick us up here, it's basically asking to get robbed."

"Lead the way Captain." Artemis retorted sharply, not expecting him to actually do anything.

Jason shrugged before leading them in the opposite direction. Twenty minutes later they were all sitting comfortably in a cab, with the driver murmuring excitedly about the celebrities in his car. Before exiting the cab at the Wayne Manor gates, the boys posed with the cab driver who looked like he was ready to burst from joy.

Dick entered the code into the punch pad on the gate and they all entered. It took them awhile, but eventually they managed to walk up the overly long driveway. The first thing that they noticed was that the manor looked repaired. They had never actually seen the damage because they had escaped through the tunnel, but there had to have been damages. The second thing they noticed was that Bruce Wayne and Superman were standing on the porch.

Bruce was pacing while Superman watched them approach. Dick immediately called out, "Dad!" Before hobbling faster on his crutches.

Looking up, Bruce saw them and ran off the porch and to them as fast as he could. Hugging all his sons at once, he only let go once Dick started to struggle. The first thing that Dick did once he was free was look Bruce over for injuries. The motion seemed familiar to the team, but they could not think of where they'd seen it before.

Superman floated over. Jason sent a smirk in his brother's direction before demanding, "What happened? Why did Batman need to send the Robin brigade to make sure you didn't mess up?"

Superman scratched the back of his head before nervously chuckling. "The plan didn't go as planned. Dark Phantom caught me off guard with some Kryptonite, we would have been goners if Red Hood, Robin, and Blackbird had not come and saved us. Why did it take so long for you to come, and why did you not take the Bioship?"

"Hello M'gann! Knew I was forgetting something, that headache made it impossible to think. Robin and his brothers drugged us before moving us to a more secure location. We took a cab here." M'gann explained happily. "Bruce? How is your house fixed already?"

Bruce smiled softly, never looking away from his sons. "Alfred called the usual contractors. They have the manor almost completely repaired."

* * *

The team sat around the mostly repaired dining room table with Superman standing in front of them. The Wayne's were scattered around but clearly paying attention to the Man of Steel. "Guys, I want you to stay one more night. Just want to make sure that the entire threat has been eliminated. Along with some other members of the Justice League, I will be rounding up the remaining ninjas." With that he walked to the front door. Turning slightly, he added, "And team, good work."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: This story is almost done! Let me know if there is anything that you want to see as a sequel, whether it be a one shot or story. On a different note, I most likely wont have access to a computer for the next few days, so it might be a couple days before I can update. As always, please review.**

 **~nickijae**


	15. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

"So then we woke up drugged in the Bat Bunker. And then we used the Zeta Beams and walked a little to where we could call a cab. And then we saw you, and you know the rest." Dick explained to Bruce.

"You forgot that Artemis got us lost in Crime Alley." Wally added absentmindedly. Looking up he saw the looks of horror on Damian's, Tim's, Jason's, and Dick's faces. "What? What did I say?"

"You brought my sons to Crime Alley?" Bruce demanded. "There's a reason it's called Crime Alley!"

"Bruce, Jason got us out okay. We're fine. We're not your parents." Dick soothed. "Why don't we go to the gym? Remember you wanted to show me how to fight using crutches? Let's go do that." With that, Dick practically dragged Bruce out of the room and to the gym.

Seeing the confused looks on the team's faces, Damian scoffed. "Idiots. Have you learned nothing? Father's parents were murdered in Crime Alley."

"Damn I wanted our last day to be a good one. Why didn't I keep my mouth shut?" Wally groaned.

"Don't worry, Bruce is usually good after an hour at the punching bag. He'll be fine by tonight." Jason commented offhandedly. "We're all broken, but together, we make a beautiful image. Not to get poetic on you."

* * *

"Feeling better?" Dick asked quietly. He had been watching Bruce hit the heavy bag for the last hour, and was getting bored.

"Yeah, thanks Chum. Think you can tell your Old Man what really happened while I was being held hostage?"

"Knew you would ask that sooner versus later." Dick said while shaking his head. "Well, I was admiring my bruised face in the mirror when I received your emergency distress signal. I gave the signal to Alfred and he put the Bat Knock Out powder on the cookies. Then I gave tasks to Red Hood, Robin, and Blackbird. I stayed on comms with them and had one of the Bat Drones there so that I could watch.

"When I gave the signal, Red Hood set off explosives, Robin apprehended Dark Phantom, and Blackbird saved Superman and the hostages. Then they came back and we figured the best way to get away with drugging the team was to say that the Bat Bros did it. We moved them to the Bat Bunker, set the Zeta Beams so that they would call us by our initials and not by our aliases, then recorded the message for the team. You know the rest." Dick explained softly.

Bruce nodded softly. "Thanks for telling me Chum. You know how much I hate being out of the loop. You did well Kiddo."

Dick tried to lighten the mood by puffing out his chest and lifting his head cockily. "Of course I did. What did you take me for? I'm your son after all."

Bruce laughed and poked his son in the chest. Dick seemed to deflate, which made him laugh harder. Soon both of them were on the floor laughing, and the worries of the day seemed to wash away.

* * *

For the final time, the team sat in the Den with the Wayne brothers. Alfred had gave them a plate of cookies before disappearing, and now they sat there lazily eating them. "Does someone want to play the game Never Have I Ever?" M'gann questioned. "It's a game that I saw on TV."

"You know that this is a drinking game and we are minors right?" Seeing M'gann's nod, Jason continued, "How are we playing then?"

"I thought that we would eat a bite of a cookie if we've done it." M'gann said.

"As nice as that sounds M'gann, the Wayne's probably have not done nearly as much as we have. It wouldn't be fair." Artemis explained gently.

Seeing M'gann's deflated look, Dick interjected. "I think it could work. We're a bunch of adrenaline junkies with extremely different backgrounds."

Seeing M'gann's smile, nobody else voiced their opinions. "Who wants to start?" M'gann asked while clapping her hands. "Hello M'gann! You suggested the game, so you start! Okay, never have I ever gone bungee jumping." Looking around she saw that all of the Wayne's except Damian had taken a bite of their cookie.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Wanna tell us?"

Bruce shrugged. "Dick said it already. We're adrenaline junkies. This is a healthier outlet than being kidnapped and held at gunpoint."

"My turn. Never have I ever gone scuba diving." Wally said. "Or lived underwater." Surprisingly once again the Wayne's took a bite as did most of the team.

When Wally looked at Dick questionably, Dick shrugged and said, "We went on a Mediterranean cruise."

The game continued in this manner with the team more and more surprised by what the Waynes had done. Jason and Dick had started a competition to see who could get the other to eat the most.

Jason started with, "Never have I ever ridden an elephant."

Dick immediately countered with, "Never have I ever robbed a bread store."

Seeing the team's shocked looks, Jason shrugged. "I was a hungry street kid, I did what I had to to survive."

Everyone seemed to lapse into silence. The lives of these boys were shrouded in mystery and it would take a lifetime to really get to know them. Wally watched silently as Damian got up and put a Disney movie into the DVD player before curling up in Dick's lap. Dick smiled softly and beckoned everyone to join them. Together, they watched the movie, enjoying eachother's company and the compatible silence.

* * *

The next day, after receiving Superman's message that the remaining threat was neutralized, the team stood with their bags at the front door. Tim, Jason, Damian, and Dick stood in front of them, with Bruce and Alfred standing a little further back.

Dick crutched forwards slightly and held out his hand. "Thank you for protecting us. And for putting up with all the shenanigans." Glancing back at his brothers, he smirked slightly. "Artemis, I'm sorry that you got pranked."

Artemis smiled. "As long as you didn't know…" Seeing the look on both Dick's and Bruce's face, she paused. "Wait, you knew?"

"Well I wouldn't say that I knew per say, but I had a hunch that they might pull a prank." Dick said sheepishly.

Seeing that Artemis was about to retort, Kaldur cut in. "Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Wayne. And thank you Alfred for all that you did for us. We really must go now." With that Kaldur bowed slightly and with that the team left.

The boys turned to their father and smirked. "They were so close yet they never figured it out." Jason chuckled.

"They never even suspected. Not even after we drugged them." Tim laughed.

"Next time I'm at the cave, I'll have to work on their observational skills. Maybe some sort of course with traps and projectiles?" Dick spoke thoughtfully.

"Ttt. That will make no difference. They are all idiots." Damian scoffed.

Bruce just smiled softly before saying, "Maybe it's not their faults. Maybe we are just too damn good."

The boys thought about it for a second before they all agreed. Afterall, it was the most logical conclusion.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Only the epilogue is left! Like I said last chapter, I won't be able to update for a day or two in all likelihoods. Please review, and if you want a sequel, let me know! Or better yet, suggest an idea! As always, please review!**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been two weeks since the team had left the Wayne Manor. The team had yet to have seen Robin or Nightwing which was beyond unusual. Normally, the duo were at the cave at least once a week if not more. They had yet to have heard a peep from anyone in the Bat Clan since the video that Red Hood, Robin, and Blackbird left them.

Artemis had been the most vocal in expressing her displeasure of being drugged. Not only did the Bat Clan not trust them to know where the Bat Bunker was, they felt the need to drug them without their knowledge and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out how she did it! She had gone over the moment before everything went blank over and over and the only thing she could think of was that Robin was in the air vents and had gassed them.

Kaldur was worried about the cohesiveness of the team. They were all angry and confused about Robin's disappearance after he drugged them. As the leader, it was his responsibility to fix the problem. Walking up to Red Tornado, he asked, "Do you know when Robin will be returning?"

As if summoned, the Zeta Beams activated. _Robin B01, Nightwing R01, Red Hood R02, Blackbird R03._ Turning to the rest of the team, Kaldur led them to the Zeta Beams.

When they got there, they could only feel shock. By now, they had known Nightwing for a couple of months. They should have been used to his antics by now, but they felt like they could not anticipate what they found. Robin, Red Hood, and Blackbird stood off to the side wearing normal civvies, but Nightwing was another story. He looked like a stereotypical tourist wearing an _I heart Taiwan_ shirt, a hat with an anime figure on it, and a colorful flower lei. He was also holding up multiple shopping bags with Japanese writing on them.

When he noticed the team's flabbergasted looks, his grin widened. :Hey guys! I bought souvenirs! You can't fight in a foreign country without bringing gifts, or at least that's what I always told Batman when he went out of country or off-world when I was a kid. That was mostly a ploy to get cool gifts but I couldn't be a hypocrite, now could I?"

Blackbird gave Nightwing an indistinguishable look. "You bring gifts to everybody even if you leave the city. Don't make it sound like you wouldn't have bought the gifts without father boring a hole in your head."

Nightwing just grinned before thrusting a bag into each of their arms. Inside were gifts that pertained to each of their powers. Superboy found a bag that was filled with different kinds of Superman shirts, each with some sort of Japanese slogan on it. Artemis found that her bag was filled with shirts with anime girls holding bows and shirts with animals under the moon. It was strange, but appropriate for her namesake. Kaldur found his bag filled with Little Mermaid merchandise and shirts with fish on it. Finally, M'gann opened hers to find that it was filled with cute animal shirts and one with a Japanese slogan and a picture of the stereotypical martian.

Nightwing was grinning at them the whole time. "I know that you couldn't come with us to Japan and Taiwan, but from what I've heard, you guys did your job. Of course, after seeing Richard Grayson's poor face, I've decided we're going to work on your reaction times. Haven't figured out how yet, I'll talk to Black Canary about it. Anyways, I figured that I'd bring Japan to you."

The team took a minute to take that in. Finally, Artemis turned to Robin. "You drugged us!"

"Hey! If anyone gets credit for drugging you it's me! I'm the one who had to 'talk' to the drug dealer!" Red Hood said while crossing his arms.

"If by drug dealer you mean father, than yes, you had to talk to the drug dealer." Blackbird said while smirking.

"No, I meant the drug dealer. I roofied them before giving them the knock out gas. How else was I supposed to knock them out without knocking myself out?" Red Hood said in a matter of fact tone.

Ignoring the team's angered expressions, Blackbird fired back at Red Hood, "You promised to take me with you next time you 'talked' with a drug dealer!"

This time it was Nightwing who interrupted. "You promised to take him to see a drug dealer? I thought we agreed to wait until he was twelve before we introduced him to a drug dealer for the first time!"

The team watched while Robin faced palmed and the rest of the Bat Brothers argued over what was the appropriate age to meet a drug dealer for the first time. Turning to the team, Robin simply said, "I'm sorry, it was easier to knock you out and save the Wayne's than argue over a plan. Besides, we knew that if we came and told you we were going to capture Dark Phantom, you would want to be a part of it. We needed to know that the Wayne's were safe so that we could do our job more efficiently. Besides, you got to see the Bat Bunker, that's more than most of the League can say. I mean its not the Bat Cave, but still." With that Robin walked back to the Zeta Beams, dragging his still arguing brothers behind him.

Wally turned to the rest of the team before asking, "There's a Bat Cave? Do you think there's actual bats in there?"

Kaldur shook his head slowly. "I do not know my friend."

Artemis looked around slowly before saying, "I think the more pressing question is when is the appropriate time to meet a drug dealer for the first time?" With that the team fell into silence pondering the questions and the undoubtedly complicated lives of the Bat Clan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **That was the ending! I had so much fun writing this and somehow I can just imagine Red Hood thinking it appropriate to bring Damian to a drug deal. Let me know what you think, and please review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **On a different note, you know your invested in a story when you dream about it. I was thinking for a sequel that Ra's al Ghul actually did make zombies and the team teams up with the Bat Clan to take them down. Of course Ra's being evil and all uses the Bat Clan's dead family as the host bodies. Also, there would be a lot more of Damian as he struggles between the family that raised him and the people that showed him that love is not a weakness and that family is not only composed of blood.**

 _ **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I'M SO OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oneshot where Robin or Red Hood makes a comment about Nightwing's active sex life and Superboy does not understand. Now up! ( _Awkward Conversation_ )**

 **.**

 **Oneshot where Nightwing brings the team to help him with a traumatized alien and ends up teaching the team a little about trauma and dealing with it is now up. ( _Dealing with Trauma_ ) **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel to Babysitting the Wayne's is now up. It's a story with Ra's al Ghul as the main villain. Anyways, it's called _To 'Live' Again_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Any other suggestions? Leave a review or PM me please!**

 **~Nickijae**


End file.
